Kyporia
Kyporian perustuslaillinen monarkkia eli Kyporia on valtio Välimeren Itäosissa. Kyporia kuuluu Välimeren Unioniin ja on yksi VIHTA:n perustajajäsenistä ja turvallisuusneuvoston vanha jäsenmaa. Sen lähin (ja ainut) naapurimaa on sen eteläinen naapuri Khalifornia. Kyporian pääkaupunki on Kirkuvia ja suurin kaupunki on Burut. Kasvillisuusvyöhykkeistä Kyporia kuuluu pääosin Välimeren nahkealehtiseen kasvillisuuteen. Kyporian asukasluku on 5,5 miljoonaa asukasta, joista 2.5 miljoonaa asuu Kyporian provinssissa (pinta-ala on noin 9 275 km²) ja 3 miljoonaa Liborian provinssissa (pinta-ala noin 10 400 km²). Kyporian perustuslaki määrittelee kansalliskieliksi kyprin ja lingua romanan. Kyporian bruttokansantuote vuonna 2017 oli 250 miljardia Talenttia. Historia Kyporian synty Kyporian saaren asutti noin 8000 eAk, Kypreiksi kutsuttu kansa. Kyprien arvellaan saapuneen Aasiasta, sillä heidän geneettinen perimänsä on lähempänä Aasialaista kuin Eurooppalaista ihmistä. Kyprit elivät metsästäjä-keräilijä kulttuurissa vuoteen 7500 eAk asti. Maanviljely saapui Kyporiaan melko varhain jo 7500 eAk. Alueella viljeltiin useita viljakasveja, kuten yksijyvävehnää ja ohraa, arkeologisten löytöjen perusteella myös hedelmiä ja vihanneksia on viljelty. Maanviljelyksen mukana saarelle saapui karjaa, nautoja, kauriita, vuohia ja sikoja. Näistä osa saatettiin tuoda saarelle villeinä. Ensimmäisenä maanviljelyksen käytössä olivat erityisesti Meseriän hedelmälliset tasangot ja hedelmälliset rannikkoalueet. Maanviljelijät perustivat useita kasvavia kyliä, joista myöhemmin kehittyivät Kyporian esihistoriaa sävyttäneet kaupunkivaltiot. Tutkimusten mukaan näistä kaupungeista ensimmäinen perustettiin nykyisen Kirkuvian alueelle noin 7000 eAk. Näiden varhaisten kylien asunnot olivat pyöreäpohjaisia puusta, tai tiilestä rakennettuja majoja. Yhteisöt harjoittivat maanviljelystä, kalastusta ja karjankasvatusta, tuottivat keramiikkaa ja kävivät keskenään sekä kauppaa, että pieniä rituaalimaisia sotia maa-alasta. Varhaisimmat merkit hautaamisesta ovat Faithin luolasta Kirkuvian niemimaalta noin ajalta 7250 eaa. Tuolta ajalta ovat myös ensimmäiset merkit uskonnosta, kuten pyhäköille ja haudoille jätetyistä nais- ja eläinhahmoisista savifiguureista. Naishahmot esittivät oletetusti jonkinlaista äitijumalaa, tai maaemoa. Neoliittinen kausi kesti noin vuoteen 3000 eaa. saakka. Noin 3000 eAk pienet kylät alkoivat teknologisen edistyksen myötä kasvaa ja kehittyä. Ensimmäiset varhaiset kaupunkivaltiot syntyivät Kyporiaan. Suunnilleen samoihin aikoihin Kyporia alkoi hyödyntämään ja myymään saarella runsaasti esiintyvää kuparia noin 3000 eAk. Kuparin arvellaankin saaneen nimensä juuri Kyporiasta. Kuparin merkitys aikakauden merkittävimmän metallin, pronssin, valmistuksessa paitsi toi Kyporian saarelle rikkauksia, myös mahdollisti Kyporiaa asuttaville heimoille ylläpitää aikalaisiaan edistyneempiä armeijoita. Yleinen vaurastuminen näkyi muun muassa arkkitehtuurin ja kulttuurin kehittymisenä. Kyporialainen teatteri otti ensiaskeleensa, ruokakulttuuri kehittyi, saarelle rakennettiin temppeleitä ja palatseja. Myös kyporialainen viinikulttuuri ja viinintuotanto kehittyivät ja viimeistään 2500-luvulle eAk. tultaessa olivat kyporialaiset kehittäneet viinituotantoaan siinä määrin, että viinistä saattoi tulla yksi Kyporian merkittävimpiä kauppatavaroita. Viiniköynnös oli Kyporian saaren tärkeimpiä hyötykasveja ja viini monien kaupunkivaltioiden merkittävimpiä vientituotteita oliiviöljyn, lihan, villan ja viljojen ohella. Viiniä myytiin varsinkin Välimeren itäisiin osiin, mutta vuosittain muutama hurjapää saattoi purjehtia kohti länttäkin, taloudelliset voitot mielessään. Kyporian kaupunkivaltioista tunnetuimpia olivat Athos, Kirkuvos ja Sparthos. Kaupunkivaltioita syntyi runsaasti siirtokuntien muodossa myös nykyisen Liborian alueelle. 1000 eAk alussa Kyporian kaupunkivaltiot kävivät niin kutsuttuja veljessotia itsenäistyneitä Liborian siirtokuntia vastaan. Kumpikaan osapuoli ei kyennyt saavuttamaan johtoasemaa näissä sodissa, ja ne päättyivätkin ns. valkoiseen rauhaan. Suurten keisarien aikakausi Valtakunnan nousu 900-lukuun eAk asti Kyporiaa asuttaneet pienet keisari- ja kuningaskunnat olivat lähinnä keskittyneet keskinäisiin verikostoihinsa, heimosotiinsa ja sukuvihoihinsa. 935 eAk Kyporian ensimmäinen keisari ja Sparthoksen hallitsija Temurei I yhdisti Kyporiaa asuttaneet hajanaiset heimot ja kaupunkivaltiot eräänlaisen demokraattisen liittovallan alaisuuteen. Jo 934 eAk kyprit käynnistivät hyökkäyksen Liborian aluetta hallitsevaa dynastiaa vastaan. Kaupunkivaltioiden yhdistetty armeija nousi maihin nykyisen Burutin alueella, armeijaan kuului muun muassa 5 000 keihäin ja lyhytteräisin miekoin varustettua miestä, kaleerilaivasto ja viisisataa ratsumiestä. Historioitsija Isan Hugss uskoo Temureilla olleen sotaretken alussa yhteensä noin 8 000 - 9 000 miestä. Armeija marssi nopeasti kohti Pohjoista ja valtasi lyhyen taistelun jälkeen Rautunin kaupungin. Temurein johtama armeija kukisti lyhyellä aikavälillä, yllätystä hyödyntäen, kolme suurempaa kaupunkia sisämaassa. Ainoastaan Bapulos (huom. nyk Bavut) teki merkittävää vastarintaa. Kaupungissa oli jopa rauhanaikana merkittävä varuskunta ja sen (kaupungin) muurit olivat hyvässä kunnossa. Puolustajat luottivat, ettei kypreillä olisi tarpeeksi joukkoja kaupungin valtaamiseksi rynnäköllä, kaupungin puolustus oli keskitetty sisämaan muureille. Kyprien armeijaa komentanut Temurei oli kuitenkin huomannut, etteivät kaupungit muurit suojanneet sen satamaa. Temurei määräsi kaleerinsa rynnäköimään kaupungin satamaan, jossa puolustajien linnoitteet olivat suhteellisen heikkoja. Edeltävänä piirityspäivänä Temurei oli käskenyt rakentaa kaleereihinsa kevytrakenteisia puisia "torneja". Sotilaat pystyivät nyt ampumaan nuolia puolustajien päälle yläilmoista. Kaupunki vallattiin nopeasti, joskin verisesti. Uutinen Bapulosin kaatumisesta romahdutti Liborian kaupunkivaltioiden taistelutahdon ja 915 eAk mennessä alue oli luisunut kyprien käsiin ja sitä hallinneet kuninkaat mestattu. Sotaretken onnistumista juhlistaneiden seremonioiden aikana Temurei julisti itsensä "keisarien keisariksi", ja jousiampujiensa kera surmasi seremoniaan kutsumansa päälliköt ja aatelin. Temurei vakautti asemansa nopeasti ja joko tuhosi, tai sulatti omaan armeijaansa johtajatta jääneet joukko-osastot. Valtakautensa loppupuolella Temurei pyrki vakiinnuttamaan valtansa, hän rakennutti teitä sekä Liborian, että Kyporian provinssien alueille, lähensi suhteitaan naapurimaihin ja kukisti useita kapinoita. Sotaretki Basyloniaan 915 eAk Temurein poika otti isänsä kuoltua hallitsijanimekseen Tsabutei I:sen. Temurein kuolema käytännössä tuhosi Kyprivaltakunnan ja sen naapurimaan Basylonian välit. Kyprit olivat osoittautuneet aggressiiviseksi ja arvaamattomaksi kansaksi. Basylonin hallitsija Hamarabi näki vahvan keisarin kuoleman tilaisuutena tuhota tuo uhka. Saatuaan tiedon sodanjulistuksesta ei Tsabutei jäänyt odottamaan tietoa rajan ylittäneestä armeijasta, vaan kokosi nopeasti noin 12 000 sotilaan armeijan ja sadan aluksen laivaston ja eteni armeijan johdossa kohti Basylonian keskustaa. Murtauduttuaan nopeasti rajaa vartioineiden linnakkeiden läpi Tsabutei pääsi armeijoineen raivoamaan Basylonian emäalueille lähes vapaasti. Pitkään rauhanaikaan tottunut valtakunta oli jättänyt syvällä sisällään sijaitsevat kaupungit linnoittamatta, joissain tapauksissa kaupunkeja ympäröineet muurit oli jopa purettu, niiden viemän tilan takia. Lisäksi Kyprien liikkuvampi armeija kykeni joko pakenemaan itseään suurempia joukkoja, tai johdattamaan ne itselleen suotuisaan ympäristöön. Esimerkiksi Gagsun taistelussa kyprit onnistuivat houkuttelemaan perässään seuranneen armeijan kapealle vuorten ympäröimälle tasangolle. Kyprit olivat asettuneet puolustusasemiin laaksoa halkovan joen rannalle ja pitivät asemansa useita hyökkäyksiä vastaan, kunnes Tsabutein komentama ratsuväkiosasto murskasi vastustajan taistelulinjan. Tsabutei eteni nopeasti Aepon ja Luician läpi Tehrean kaupunkiin. Tehrea sijaitsi helposti puolustettavalla ylängöllä ja sillä oli hyvässä kunnossa olevat muurit. Lisäksi kaupungissa oli vahva varuskunta. Piirityksen aikana Tsabutei menetti monta miestä tuloksettomissa yrityksissä tuloksetta vallata kaupungin muurit rynnäköin. Kyprit olivat padonneet kaupunkiin johtavan joen ja näin yrittäneet katkaista kaupungin vedensaannin, mutta asukkaat saivat vettä kaivoista kaupungin sisältä. Piiritys pitkittyi ja Tsabutei suunnitteli jo luopuvansa piirityksestä ja marssivansa takaisin Länteen, parempiin asemiin, kun tuli tieto, että ratsuväensotilas oli löytänyt kaupunkiin johtavan viemäriverkoston, jota pitkin pääsi kaupungin sisäpuolelle. Tsabutei antoi nyt kaupunkilaisille viimeisen mahdollisuuden antautua ja uhkasi tappaa jokaisen puolustukseen osallistuneen henkilön, mikäli näin ei tehtäisi, mutta asukkaat kieltäytyivät antautumasta. Tsabutei lähetti 300 miestä viemärin läpi kaupunkiin, hetken epäröinnin jälkeen osastoa vahvennettiin vielä 200 sotilaalla. Yhteensä 500 miestä matkasi nyt tunneliverkoston läpi kohti kaupunkia. Tunnelien kautta kaupunkiin päässyt joukko valtasi kaksi tornia kaupungin eteläpuolen muurilta, joka sijaitsi vastapäätä Tsabutein armeijan pääjoukkoja. Miehet antoivat merkin sytyttämällä merkkitulen ja soittamalla sotatorviaan. Tsabutei käynnisti hyökkäyksen, lopulta kaupungin portit saatiin auki ja kyprit vyöryivät kaupunkiin. Tehrea ryöstettiin ja merkittäviä osia siitä poltettiin. Arviolta viisikymmentätuhatta kaupunkilaista menetti henkensä. Saatuaan sanan lähestyvästä monin verroin suuremmasta armeijasta, Tsabutei määräsi kaupungin linnoitteet korjattaviksi kiireesti. Kyprien ratsuväki korjasi kaupunkia ympäröineen maaseudun puhtaaksi kaikesta ruuasta ja poltti kaiken, minkä siirtäminen osoittautui mahdottomaksi. Toisin sanoen Tsabutei valmistautui piiritykseen. Hänen joukkonsa koostuivat noin 14 000 sotilaasta, Tsabutein muistelmien mukaan lähestyvä vihollisarmeija olisi ollut noin 180 000 sotilaan suuruinen, mutta lukemaa on sittemmin arvioitu liioitteluksi, luultavammin armeija on ollut 50 000 - 80 000 sotilaan kokoinen. Itsensä Hamarabin johtama armeija saartoi kaupungin 15. joulukuuta 912 eAk ja pyrki valtaamaan kaupungin nopealla, ylivoimaan luottavalla, rynnäköllä. Nämä yritykset kuitenkin torjuttiin nopeasti, ja Basylonialaiset kokivat raskaita tappioita. 20. päivä Hamarabi aloitti seuraavan rynnäkkönsä hyökkäystä varten rakennuttamillaan piiritystorneilla. Ensimmäinen hyökkäys kohdistui Aiemmin murtuneelle Eteläportille, henkilökohtaisesti puolustusta johtanut Tsabutei käski odottaa kunnes viholliset olivat lähietäisyydellä, jonka jälkeen keisari itse surmasi muutaman vihollisen nuolillaan. Tämän jälkeen Tsabutei käski jousimiehiään ottamaan kohteeksi piirityskoneita vetävät härät. Piiritystornien eteneminen pysähtyi. Muutamien Basylonialaisten onnistui ylittää kaupunginmuuri rynnäkkötikkaiden avulla, mutta lopulta heidän hyökkäyksensä torjuttiin muurin laella käydyssä kahakassa ja he joutuivat perääntymään raskaita tappioita kärsien. Nälkä ja sairaudet alkoivat vaatia osaansa. Basylonia kiristi saartoa ja oli jopa linnoittanut kaupunkiin johtavat joen ja tiet. Kyprit olivat aiemmin selvinneet kaupungin sisäpuolella kasvatetuilla vihanneksilla ja vihollisen huoltokolonnilta öisin ryöstetyllä viljalla. Mutta nämä keinot alkoivat käydä riittämättömiksi, osa sotilaista näki nälkää, jopa huhuja kannibalismiin turvautumisesta ilmeni. Kyprit vaativat Tsabuteita murtautumaan piirittävien joukkojen läpi. Tilaisuus tähän ilmeni, kun kyprilaivasto onnistui tiedottamaan lähestyvänsä kaupunkia. Tsabutei käynnisti harhautushyökkäysten sarjan estääkseen Basylonialaisia huomaamasta lähestyviä vahvistuksia. 24. Joulukuuta 911 eAk aamuyöstä Tsabutei johti armeijansa ulos kaupungista ja hyökkäsi Basylonialaisten armeijaa kohti. Kyprien laivasto rantautui Basylonialaisten joelle sijoitettujen linnoitteiden eteen ja marssi niiden ohi kohti pääarmeijan selustaa. Saarretut Basylonialaiset joutuivat pakokauhuun ja pakenivat, itse Basylonian kuningas Hamarabi jäi kyprien vangiksi. Piiritys oli kestänyt vuoden ja yhdeksän päivää. Johtajatta jääneet Basylonialaiset antautuivat nopeasti, tai nousivat kapinaan uusia miehittäjiä vastaan. Nämä yritykset itsenäistyä vaimennettiin kuitenkin verisesti. Kyprivaltakunnan itäiseksi rajaksi vakiintuivat Sīstānin ja Balūchestānin provinssit. Tsabutei saavutti valtakaudellaan lempinimen "Kyporian leijona". Valloitussodan onnistuttua Tsabutei määräsi paikallisen väestön sulautettavaksi osaksi kyprejä. Suurimpien arvioiden mukaan, jopa miljoonan ja kahden miljoonan ihmisen Basylonialainen sivistyneistö ja rikkaampi porvaristo tuhottiin lähes täysin. Uhrien omaisuus takavarikoitiin ja usein köyhtyneet opettajat, näyttelijä ja kauppiaat menettivät henkensä hirttolavalla, tai miekalla teloittamalla. Arviolta kahden tuhannen aatelisen "ylimystö" hävitettiin kyprien keskuudessa kunnian osoituksena pidettynä "puhtaalla tavalla", yleensä hukuttamalla, kuristamalla, tai nälkään näännyttämällä. Rajakahakat Pakistadin kanssa 840 eAk. Aurelianus III johdatti armeijansa Kyprivaltakunnan naapuria, Pakistadia vastaan. Taitavasti maastoa hyödyntäneet pakistadilaiset aiheuttivat kypreille raskaita tappioita, mutta joutuivat lopulta taipumaan sotilaallisen ylivoiman edessä. Pakistadia asuttaneet kansat (Nodorit, Fazilit ja Kardolit) olivat kuitenkin tehneet kypreihin suuren vaikutuksen sotilaallisilla kyvyillään ja vakuuttaneet keisarin mielettömyydestä jatkaa valloitusretkeä itään ja näin jättää huoltolinjat Pakisatdilaisten armoille. "Voit tappaa pakistadilaisen, murskata heidän armeijansa, polttaa kylänsä ja piirrittää linnakkeensa, mutta heidän alistamisensa on mahdotonta. He polvistuvat, vain noustakseen jälleen ja iskeäkseen tikarinsa vatsaasi." – Keisari Aurelianus Kolmas. Kyprit eivät alistaneet Pakistadia suoraan valtaansa, vaan tekivät siitä vasallinsa, Pakistadin keisari vannoi uskollisuutensa Kyporian keisarille ja maksoi tälle veroja ja sai vastineeksi Kyprivaltakunnan tarjoamaa suojelusta. Vuosien kuluessa Pakistadiin syntyi merkittävä kyprivähemmistö, jonka kauppareittien varrelle Pakistadin vanhimmat kylät ja kaupungit syntyivät. Pax Kyporia Epäonnistuneen Pakistadin sotaretken jälkeen uudet valloitukset osoittautuivat, joko mahdottomiksi tehdä, tai pitää hallussa. Etelässä vastassa oliva aavikot, Idässä ja Pohjoisessa Vuoret ja sitkeät paimentolaiset ja Lännessä Välimeri. Kyprivaltakunnan rajat jäivät useiksi sadoiksi vuosiksi neljää valloitusretken jälkeiseen tilaan. Kypri levisi valloitetuille alueille virkakielenä, ja monin paikoin syrjäytti paikalliset kielet. Kyprivaltakunta nousi vain 94 vuodessa neljän peräkkäisen keisarin (Temurei I, Tsabutei I, Aurelianus I ja Aurelianus III) toimien seurauksena. Suuren valtakunnan säilyttäminen edellytti tehokasta hallintoa. Kyporiassa Keisari määräsi perustettavaksi aatelistosta koostuvan Svedtzan, joka neuvoisi keisaria suuremmissa päätöksissä ja hoitaisi valloitettujen alueiden hallinnon. Kyporian voimakkaimmat aatelissuvut saivat edustajansa Svedtzan kokouksiin automaattisesti, kun taas heikommat suvut äänestivät keskuudestaan edustajia. Valloitetut alueet jaettiin maakuntiin, eli provinsseihin, jotka muodostivat hallinnon ja talouden ytimen. Svedtzan lähettämien edustajien hallitsemat provinssit olivat ulkopolitiikkaa ja verotusta lukuun ottamatta melko itsenäisiä. Vaikka provinsseilla olikin paikallista päätösvaltaa, tehtiin tärkeimmät päätökset Kyporian pääkaupungiksi vakiintuneessa Kirkuviassa. Kyporia oli yksi antiikin huomattavimmista taloudellisista keskuksista. Jättiläismäisen Kyprivaltakunnan - ja erityisesti sen Kyporian, Liborian alueiden - elinehtona oli toimiva kauppajärjestelmä. Vaikka meri tarjosikin Eteläisten provinssien kauppiaille ja tavaroille kulkuväylän, ei vastaavia kulkuväyliä ollut tarjolla syvemmällä valtakunnan alueilla. Valtakunta sijoitti valtavia määriä rahaa kattavan tieverkoston luomiseksi. Kaupankäyntiä rajoittaneet tullit poistettiin valtakunnan alueelta, ja käyttöön vakiintuivat samat mitat, painot ja kaupankäyntiä säännelleet lait ja raha. Vaikka pieniä rajasotia ja kahakoita käytiin, loppuivat kaupankäynnin osalta epävarmuutta lisänneet suuremmat sodat. Useat keisarit pyrkivät tietoisesti edistämään tätä suotuista ilmapiiriä ja mm. keisari Hypokrates julisti alkaneeksi Kyporian rauhan (Pax Kyporia). Tämä pääosin rauhallinen ajanjakso loi vakaat olot vilkkaalle kaupankäynnille. Antiikin Kyporiassa vallinnut Äitijumalaa palvonut valtausko alkoi menettää suosiotaan kun Aristoteles (31 eAk - 0 jAk) alkoi opettaa Äidinuskon nykyisestä turmeltuneisuudesta ja kertoi, etteivät raha, tai lahjukset kuvastaneet todellista uskoa. Aristoteleen mukaan Kyporian kirkon tulisi ottaa uusi vähemmän maallistunut suunta. Hän myös ennusti jälkeensä tulevasta profeetasta, jeesuksesta, joka saattaisi loppuun hänen aloittamansa. Aristoteles tuomittiin teloitettavaksi sahaamalla jumalanpilkasta, myöhemmin Roomalais-Aritotelisen kirkon jäsenet ovat alkaneet laskemaan ajanlaskua tästä. Uskon suosio alkoi kasvaa pian Aristoteleen teloittamisen jälkeen 3-12 jAk. Ajanlaskun alun ensimmäisellä vuosisadalla uskoa levittivät erityisesti Aristoteleen oppilaat ja varhaiskirkkoon kuuluneet jäsenet. Myös Aristoteleen ennustama Jeesuksen syntymä ja tämän uuden profeetan opetukset loivat kyprien keskuuteen luottamusta Roomalais-Aristoteliseen uskoon. Roomalais-Aristotelisen kirkon mukaan Jeesus teloitettiin myöhemmin harhaopeista teilipyörällä. Kyprivaltakunnassa (940 eAk - 870 jAk) vallinnut suhteellinen rauha ja järjestys ja tieverkoston hyväkuntoisuus mahdollistivat Roomalais-Aritotelisen kirkon levittää sanomaansa ja hankkia uusia kannattajia nopeasti. Erityisesti uskonnon leviämistä nopeutti sen kypreille mieleinen tiukka kunniasäädöstö, minkä vuoksi uskonto levisi myös Kastamereen. Kannattajien määrän lisääntyessä alkoivat uskonnon ja valtion välit lähentyä, mutta pieniltä kipinöiltäkään ei vältytty. Erityisen suuresti on historiaan jäänyt vuosina 125-127 jAk toteutetut laajat vainot ja uskonnon kannattajien omaisuuden haltuunotto. Valtiota hallinnut keisari ja maan perinteinen papisto pelkäsivät Roomalais-Aristotelisen uskonnon hautovan vallankaappausta. Myöhemmin Roomalais-Aristotelisen kirkon asemaa edesauttoi keisari Kostantin kristittyjä suosiva politiikka. Kostantin antaman määräys lopetti kirkkoon kohdistuneet satunnaiset vainot. Myöhemmin Konstantin myös virallisti Roomalais-Arisotelisen kirkon Kyporian valtionkirkkona. Valtion suojeluksessa uskonnon kannattajien lukumäärä kasvoi nopeasti. Valtakunnan romahdus Yksikään historian suurvalta ei ole säilynyt ikuisesti, sama päti antiikin Kyporiaan, tai Kyprivaltakuntaan. Tuhatvuotinen imperiumi läheni päättymistään. Valtakuntaa ympäröivien kansojen hyökkäykset valtakuntaa vastaan tihentyivät, pitkästä rauhasta nauttineen valtakunnan puolustus oli pahasti retuperällä, valtakunnan resurssit eivät riittäneet pysäyttämään lukusuisia, vain muutamien satojen miesten rosvojoukkioita. Kyporiassa määrättiin perustettavaksi suuri määrä vakituisia varuskuntia rajoille. Armeijan jaoksi vakiintui kenttäarmeija (miltarienses) ja raja-alueiden varuskuntajoukot (mitanei). Myös valloitettujen alueiden kansalaisten määrä armeijassa kasvoi. Militarienses-joukkoja komensi keisari, tai hänen tähän määräämä alaisensa ja ne voitaisiin mieltää liikkuvaksi strategiseksi reserviksi, jolla maahan hyökkäävä armeija lyötiin. Ne sijoitettiin usein merkittävien kaupunkien ja kauppareittien läheisyyteen. Militanei-joukot olivat paikallisen varuskunnan komentajan alaisuudessa, militanei olivat usein Militarienses-joukkoja heikommin koulutettuja ja varustettuja. Raja-alueiden vartiointi oli asetettu niiden alaisuuteen. Militanei-joukot olivat liian pieniä torjumaan laajamittaista invaasiota, mutta ne kykenivät lyömään mahdolliset ryöstelijät takaisin. Tavaroiden kysyntä oli jatkuvasti tarjontaa suurempaa, josta seurasi inflaatio. Suuren vakituisen armeijan menot pahensivat tilannetta entisestään. Rahan arvo heikkeni nopeasti, mitä pyrittiin torjumaan tekemällä lisää kolikoita. Kolikoiden arvon määräävistä jalometalleista oli pulaa, joten keisarit vähensivät kolikoiden jalometallipitoisuuksia useita kertoja. Lopulta hopeadenaarissa oli 750-luvulla vain viisi prosenttia hopeaa. Rahan rinnalle vaihdantavälineiksi nousivat peruselintarvikkeet ja esineet, joille oli aina käyttöä, tai uusia ostajia. Vaihdantatalous palasi takaisin rahan rinnalle. Keisaritar Mariel I yritti pelastaa heikentyneen imperiumin valtakaudellaan 700-luvun lopulla jAk. Hänen toimiensa ansiosta valtakunta pysyi yhtenäisenä vielä hetken. Mariel muun muassa kohensi rapistunutta taloutta, määräämällä tärkeimmille tuotteille hinnat ja palkoille ylärajan. Lakia kuitenkin kierrettiin usein. Kasvaneen armeijan ylläpitämiseksi verotusta jouduttiin kiristämään, koska aateliston yksityisomisteiset tilukset olivat verovapaita koetteli verotus pahiten rahvasta ja pienviljelijöitä. Köyhimmät viljelijät möivät tiluksensa ja muuttivat kaupunkeihin pakoon veroja. Näin verotulot ja vuotuiset sadot pienenivät entisestään. Rahan arvon heikkenemisen myötä laajamittainen kaupankäynti kuihtui. Kun kaupunkeihin myytävät sadot pienenivät ja ryöstöretkiä tekevät barbaarilaumat aiheuttivat levottomuuksia, monet kaupunkilaiset vetäytyivät maaseudulle viljelemään aateliston suurtiloilta vuokrattua maatilkkua. Tiukan keskusjohtoinen ja laaja imperiumi oli muuttunut useaksi pieneksi ja omavaraiseksi talousalueeksi. Ne ("talousalueet") eivät kunnioittaneet keskushallintoa, eivätkä tarvinneet sitä. Valtakunnan eri alueilla asuneet kansanryhmät väliset piilevät jännitteet alkoivat kärjistyä. Kansanryhmät pyrkivät palaamaan vanhoille asuinalueilleen, myös puheet kansallisvaltioista lisääntyivät, alistetut kansat eivät enää halunneet elää kyprien alaisuudessa. Puhkesi sisällissota. Heikentynyt ja usein epäluotettavasta, valloitettujen alueiden väestöstä, koostuvat armeija ei kyennyt estämään valtakunnan kaatumista. Viimeisen yleisesti hyväksytyn "suurkeisarin", tai "keisarien keisarin" Termurei IV:en kuolema vuonna 870 hajotti Kyprivaltakunnan pieniksi keskenään sotiviksi sirpaleiksi. Tämä aloitti vuoteen 1180 kestäneen, pimeänä-kautena tunnetun ajanjakson. Pimeät vuodet Valtakunnan romahdus johti valloitetuilta alueilta Kyporian emäalueille saapuvien rahavirtojen ja ylellisyystarvikkeiden katoamiseen. Satoja vuosia vanhat kauppareitit katkesivat ja elintaso Kyporiassa laski. Välillisesti myös Euroopan elintaso heikkeni, kun Aasian ja Euroopan väliset kauppayhteydet Kyporian kautta katosivat, Kyporia kärsi kuitenkin romahduksen pahimmat seuraukset. Valtion kuihtuessa myös sen tukema kulttuuri ja tavat alkoivat, jos nyt ei kadota, niin heiketä. Jopa aikanaan monimuotoisena tunnettu kyporialainen kirjallisuus supistui käsittämään Roomalais-Aristotelisen kirkon omiin tarpeisiinsa tuottamat kirjoitelmat. Myös kaupungit alkoivat autioitua kauppayhteyksien kadottua, ja Kirkuvian kilpa-ajoistaan tunnetulla Circus-Minimuksella alettiin laiduntaa lampaita. Valtionarkistoiden tuhouduttua, tai kadottua ja pimeällä ajalla pääosin suullisten valtion "asiakirjojen" yleistyttä hallinto alkoi menettää terävintä kärkeään. Vuonna 1045-1050 Kyporiassa käytiin kymmenen erillistä sisällissotaa, kahdenkymmenenviiden erillisen vallantavoittelijan johdolla. Yhdenkään vallantavoittelijan oikeutusta valtaistuimeen ei kyetty todentamaan, sukuluetteloiden päivittämisen loputtua. Lopulta Roomalais-Aristotelisen kirkon panos oli ratkaiseva pimeiden vuosien päättymiselle. Luostarilaitoksen suojassa kehittynyt tiede ja kulttuuri alkoi pikkuhiljaa levitä myös niiden ulkopuolella. Kyporivaltakunnassa vielä orjien hoitamilla pelloilla otettiin nyt käyttöön aura ja länget, myös kolmivuoro- jopa nelivuoroviljely yleistyivät. Välimeren kauppamahdiksi Kyporia oli pudonnut antiikin ja varhaiskeskiajan suurvallasta, alueelliseksi suurvallaksi Välimeren itäosiin. Kyporia piti kuitenkin yhä hallussaan (irl) Turkin itäisiä rannikoita ja merkittäviä osia Syyriaa. Kyporia pyrkikin palauttamaan asemansa, pitkälti taloudellisin keinoin. Kyporian kauppamahdin perusta oli 1175-luvulla valmistunut Kirkuvian Arenal satama-telakka. Seuraavina vuosisatoina sitä laajennettiin, ja siitä tuli yksi maailman suurimmista ja vilkkaimmista satamista ja Välimeren kaupan keskittymä. Varsinaisesti Kyporian kauppaherruus alkoi kuitenkin vasta vuoden 1206 jälkeen, kun Välimeren silloinen merimahti Adria ajautui Slovenian vallan alle ja Kyporia asettui täyttämään syntyneen "kauppatyhjiön". Kyporia kehitti Arenalin laivastotelakalla sarjatuotanto periaatteen yli 700 vuotta ennen Khalifornialaista Henrietta Fordia. Laivojen mallit ja osat, tuotantovaiheineen standardoitiin tuottavuuden kehittämiseksi. Sotalaivaa ei koskaan aikaisemmin maailmanhistoriassa, tai tämän jälkeenkään ole saatu vesille niin nopeasti (16 tuntia). (Sivuhuomautus; Lähimmäs tätä pääsi Khalifornia maailmansodan aikana, maan alettua sarjatuottamaan Liberty-luokan rahtilaivoja. Nopeimmillaan tällainen alus saattoi valmistua vajaassa viidessä päivässä.) Tämä kuudentoista tunnin esimerkki oli näytösluontoinen, mutta, naapurimaidensa kauhuksi, todellisuudessa kovan paikan tullen Arenal kykeni varustamaan sadan aluksen laivaston vajaassa seitsemässäkymmenessä päivässä. Pienellä telakka ja satama -alueella työskenteli päivittäin lähes 15 000 miestä. Sanan arsenaali arvellaan periytyvän tästä Kyporian muinaisesta voimainosoituksesta. Kyporia kuului todistetusti ensimmäisiä laivastotykistöä käyttäneisiin valtioihin Euroopassa. Kyporian sotaoppi perustui raskailla kaleereilla liikuteltaviin, suojatulta ampuviin aluksiin ja kevyempien alusten kuljettamaan merijalkaväkeen, joka kykeni taistelemaan niin merellä, kuin rannikoillakin. Kyporian iskuvoima keskiajalla ja sen jälkeenkin perustui ammattisotilaista koostuvaan merijalkaväkeen. Kevyesti, mutta tehokkaasti aseistettu merijalkaväki oli koulutettu taistelemaan häikäilemättömän nopeasti, omia tappioita kaihtamatta ja "vankeja ei oteta" -periaatteella. 1450-luvulla arvioitiin, että Kyporia voisi kahden päivän sisällä halutessaan ottaa hallintaansa minkä hyvänsä kevyesti linnoitetun alueen Itäisellä-Välimerellä. Keskiajalla Kyporian vauraus perustui ennen kaikkea kaupankäyntiin itämaiden, erityisesti Kortalian ja Paksitadin kanssa. Kyporian kaleerit, koggit, karakit ja hulkit olivat tavallinen näky Välimerellä. Muun muassa suurin osa Eurooppaan tuodusta sahramista ja pippurista kulki Kyporian kautta. Saaduilla varoilla perustettiin ensimmäisiä nykyaikaisen kaltaisia koululaitoksia, parannettiin teitä ja rakennettiin uudempia ja kestävämpiä asumuksia slummiutuneiden korttelien tilalle. Kyporian keskiajan suurimpana kilpailijana Välimerellä toimi Kastameren "tsaarikunta", jonka kauppalaivasto omasi monopolin Välimeren läntisillä osilla. Kyporian kauppatavarat koostuivat pääosin idästä tuoduista mausteista, silkistä ja vieraista metalleista, kyporialaisista viineistä ja muista ylellisyystuotteista. Kastameren laivat taasen kuljettivat hyödykkeitä, kuten suolattua kalaa Itämereltä ja työkaluja Britteinsaarilta. Kauppa-artikkeleiden erilaisuudesta johtuen valtakunnat eivät kokeneet toisiaan suoriksi uhiksi ulkomaankaupalleen. Lopulta Kyporia kuitenkin menetti suurimman painoarvonsa kauppamahtina ja kaukokaupan keskuksena, kun Kastamereläinen Vaska von Gamma löysi meritien Intiaan 1501. Kyporia ei enää kyennyt vetoamaan monopoliasemaansa tuotteiden hintojen suhteen ja Kastameren osuus Välimeren ylellisyystarvikkeita koskevasta kaupasta kasvoi merkittävästi. Tilanne eskaloitui maiden välillä käydyksi sodaksi 1506, jolloin kyporialaisista sotakaleereista ja kauppa-aluksista koottu laivasto yllätti Kastameren laivasto-osaston sen Norsunluurannikon siirtokunnassa ja upotti sen yöllisen yllätyshyökkäyksen aikana. Kyporialainen laivasto asettui Norsunluurannikolle, jossa se paitsi häiritsi Kastameren siirtokuntia myös esti kauppamatkat Kastamerestä Aasiaan. Tilanne raukesi viimeistään 1530 kun Kyporian liittolaisen Jeylannin ja Kastameren taistelu päättyi ratkaisemattomasti. Sodan jälkeen Kyporian talous pohjautui aikaista suuremmin osin tuotteiden jalostukseen ja itse valmistettujen kaivannaisten, lasituotteiden ja maataloustuotteiden myymiseen, mutta Aasiankauppalla oli edelleen merkittävä asema Kyporian taloudelle - joskin ilman monopolia. 1700-luku ja merkantilismi Monopoliaseman menettäminen asetti Kyporian taloudelle mittavia haasteita. Verotuloja piti lisätä, jotta sotilas- ja hallintomenot saatiin maksettua. Vastauksena ongelmaan Kyporiassa omaksuttiin talouspolitiikaksi Euroopassa yleinen merkantelismi. Verotuksen perustana oli edelleen vuotuisvero, jossa talonpojat ja kauppiaat maksoivat tietyn prosenttimäärän vuoden tuotoistaan. Kyporiassa otettiin käyttöön kaksi uutta veroa pikkutulli ja henkivero, jonka joutuivat maksamaan kaikki 16-50 vuotiaat (lukuun ottamatta: aatelia, Kirkuvian, Huutavian, tai Burutin asukkaita, sotaväkeä, virkamiehiä, aatelisten palvelijoita ja Kyporian provinssin vakituisia asukkaita). Ammattimainen käsityö keskitettiin kaupunkeihin, missä sitä oli helpompi valvoa ja verottaa. Kyporiassa perustettiin useita ammattikuntia, jotka estivät kiltojen välistä kilpailua ja valvoivat tuotteiden laatua. Lisäksi Kyporiassa pyrittiin siirtymään alkutuotanto taloudesta jalostamiseen, jolla olisi paitsi lisätty omaa vientiä myös vähennetty maahan suuntautuvaa korkeateknologista ja kalliimpaa tuontia. Liborian provinssiin perustettiin sen ensimmäinen teollinen sahalaitos ja maanviljelyä yritettiin kehittää, mm. muuttamalla vielä paikoin vallitseva sarkajako isojaoksi. Porvarien - käsityöläisten ja kauppiaiden - asuttamille kaupungeille annettiin oikeudet käydä kauppaa ja maaseutumarkkinat kiellettiin vaikeasti verotettavina. Kirkuvia, Huutavia ja Burut saivat tapulikaupunkioikeudet, eli oikeudet käydä ulkomaankauppaa. Merkittävimmät uudistukset koki Kyporian tullilaitos, joka käytännössä perustettiin tuolloin. Kaikelle tuontikaupalle asetettiin korkeat tullimaksut ja osa kalleimmista tuotteista kiellettiin kokonaan, kuten kahvi. Katovuodet Vuonna 1730 jAk Lähes seitsemän kuukauden sateeton kausi koetteli Kyporialaisia maanviljelijöitä. Kuumuus ja kasteluveden puute tappoivat suurimman osan silloisista viljelykasveista. Tämä muun muassa johti suoranaiseen nälänhätään ja ruoan hintojen räjähdysmäiseen nousuun. Katovuodet (1730-1732 jAk) ovat viimeisin Kyporiaa koetellut laajamittainen nälänhätä. Katovuosien aikana kuoli lähes kahdeksan prosenttia Kyporian väestöstä. Katovuosien aikana lasketaan väestönmenetys noin 100 000 hengeksi. Mutta eräiden arvioiden mukaan näiden kolmen vuoden aikana nälkä ja aliravitsemuksesta johtuneet taudit tappoivat jopa 160 000 henkeä, eli noin kymmenesosan Kyporian silloisesta väestöstä. Toisena katovuotena lähettivät kuivuuden pahiten koettelemat viljelijät delegaation Huutaviaan. Delegaatio vetosi keisariin ja pyysi tätä laskemaan veroja ja ostamaan kansalle viljaa ulkomailta. Tällöisen keisarin, Marcus VI:nen, kieltäytyi - merkantilismiselle talouspolitiikalle vastaisista vaatimuksista johtuen. Samalla kansan keskuudessa oli alkanut esiintyä huhuja, joiden mukaan keisari olisi suostunut vaatimuksiin ja ilmoittanut määränneensä elintarvikkeita jaettavaksi. Arviolta tuhat huutavialaista käsityöläistä kokoontui Valkoisen tornin edustalle. Epäselvistä syistä johtuen linnoituksen varuskunta käsitti kansanjoukon uhkana ja avasi tulen sitä kohti. Tämä johti Speltti-Kapinana tunnettuun sotaan jossa Kyporian turhautunut väestö pyrki kaatamaa keisarivallan. Kapinaliike sai osakseen runsaasti tukea niin maaseudun viljelijöiden, kuin kaupunkien käsityöläistenkin keskuudessa. Kyporian saarelle sijoitetut varuskunnat eristettiin toisistaan ja kukistettiin yksitellen. Keisarin vastaus kapinaan oli välitön, Kyporian manneralueille sijoitetut joukot kukistivat manneralueilla esiintyneet kapinat nopeasti. Tämän jälkeen keisari määräsi joukkonsa kohti kapinallisten viimeistä linnoitusta. Lähes viiden tuhannen miehen sotajoukot, nousivat maihin Huutavian lähistöllä. Huutavian satamalahtea vartioinut Valkoinen Torni -linnoitus vallattiin veristen taisteluiden jälkeen. Kyporian voimakkaimman linnoituksen menetys oli kapinoitsijoille merkittävä tappio niin sotilaallisesti, kuin psykologisestikin. Kapinalliset yrittivätkin vallata linnoituksen takaisin, mutta näissä yrityksissä ei onnistuttu. Tappiollisten taisteluiden jälkeen Kapinalliset joutuivat anomaan rauhaa. Vaikka keisarivalta ei kaatunutkaan, joutui keisari suostumaan osaan Kapinallisten vaatimuksista. Kyporian mm. perustettiin veto-oikeuden omaavat kansankäräjät, jotka toimivat kansan äänenä aateliston kokouksissa. Tätä absoluuttisesta keisarivallasta luopumista pidetään yleisesti Kyporian itsenäistymishetkenä. Tältä ajanjaksolta on jäänyt historiaan myös Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu "Do you hear the people sing". Teollistumisen ja Imperialismin aikakausi 1700-luvun lopulla useiden sotilaallisten tappioiden sarja, oli saanut Kyporian kääntymään sisäänpäin ja eristäytymään muusta maailmasta. Kyporian ulkomaankauppa oli hiipunut ja maahantuonti lähes olematon, asevoimat keskittyivät lähinnä pitämään vanhat rajat ennallaan. Euroopassa käydyt Sjurbian itsenäistymissodat olivat kuitenkin osoittaneet Kyporian älymystölle, ettei maa tulisi selviämään, mikäli eristäytymispolitiikka jatkuisi. Seurasi Kyporian historian suurin poliittinen kriisi, sitten kyprivaltakunnan tuhonneen sisällissodan ja speltti-kapinan jälkeen. Rajojen avaamista kannattaneet uudistusmieliset ja eristäytymistä kannattaneet konservatiivit ottivat useita kertoja yhteen, niin sanallisesti, kuin väkivaltaakin käyttäen. Lopulta maan korkeinta valtaa pitävä keisari Caracella vakuuttui uudistusmielisten perusteluista ja päätti eristäytymispolitiikan. Kyporian kehitystä 1800-luvulta jAk eteenpäin leimasivat suuri väestönkasvu, kansallinen herääminen ja nationalistinen propaganda ja teollistumisen myötä tuleva vaurastuminen. Silloinen edistyksellinen keisari Caracella myönsi kansankäräjille lakien esitysoikeuden. Kyporian ensimmäinen rautatie valmistui 1820-luvulla. Samalla Kyporia sai omat postimerkkinsä ja ensimmäisen lennätinlinjansa sekä nykyaikaisen postijärjestelmän. Keskeinen osa maan teollistumisessa oli maatalouden tuotteiden jatkojalostuksessa ja uusissa tehokkaammissa tavoissa louhia kaivannaisia. Samaa vauhtia edellä mainitun kehityksen kanssa kulkivat koululaitoksen kehitys ja kansan laajamittainen sivistystoiminta. Samalla vuosikymmenellä Kyporia sai ensimmäiset työväenliikkeensä. 1800-luvun loppupuolella nationalistiset suuntaukset saivat entistä vahvemman jalansijan Kyporiassa. Kyprien paremmuutta muihin kansoihin korostettiin ja muinaisen Kyprivaltakunnan historiaa tutkittiin. 1800-Luvun alussa huikeita harppauksia ottaneet asetekniikka, logistiikka ja lääketiede mahdollistivat Eurooppalaisille valtiolle kääntää katseensa vielä siirtomaista vapaata Afrikkaa. Niinpä vuonna 1898 Kyporiassa alettiin kokoamaan retkikuntaa, tehtävänään laajentaa Kyporian alueita merten takana. Silloinen Keisari suosi nationalistisia suuntauksia ja rahoitti retkikunnan valmisteluja. Olivathan siirtokuntien ansaintamahdollisuudet, Kirjalan muinoin harjoittaman kolmiokaupan kautta hyvin tiedossa. Nationalismin innoittama kansa liittyi osaksi retikuntaa sankoin joukoin ja pian tämä viidensadan sotilaan ja kymmenen laivan retkikunta oli täynnä. Retkikunta nousi onnistuneesti maihin Norsunluurannikolla ja laajensi alueitaan, ensin rauhanomaisesti, käyden kauppaa alkuperäisasukkaiden kanssa ja voittaen näiden luottamuksen. Lopulta paikalliset tajusivat kyprien todelliset aikeet, he kokosivat pientä siirtokuntaa ympäröivät heimot yhteen ja yrittivät ajaa uudisraivaajat mereen. Kyprit murskasivat tämän rynnäkön helposti ja ajoivat paikalliset takaisin metsiin, uudet takaaladattavat kiväärit ja Gatling konekiväärit todistivat arvonsa tässä taistelussa. Kyprit ja paikalliset asukkaat kahinoivat keskenään ja jatkoivat sissisotaa useiden vuosien ajan, kunnes lopulta Kyporialaisten modernimpi teknologia pakotti "villit" antautumaan. Paikallisten heimopäälliköiden alituttua Kyporia sulautti Norsunluurannikon - ja sen pienen kastamereläisen siirtokunnan ja kauppa-asemat - osaksi itseään, mikä johti kiistoihin Kastameren ja Kirjalan kanssa. Vuoteen 1900 mennessä Kyporia oli onnistunut vakauttamaan silloiset siirtomaansa ja kohdisti huomionsa syvemmälle Afrikkaan. Pahoista talousvaikeuksista kärsinyt Kyporia joutui, valloitusretken rahoittaakseen ottamaan lainaa niin Roomalais-Aristoteliselta kirkolta, kuin Khalifornialta. Tästä tuleekin Kyporian siirtomaasotia kuvannut ilmaus "Vieraalla rahalla ja pyhällä hengellä". Useiden vuosien sotimisen, lahjomisen ja kahinoinnin aikana Kyporia laajensi siirtomaitaan Länteen ja valtasi IRL Guinean ja Liberian alueet. Retken onnistuttua alue nimettiin "Pieneksi Kyporiaksi", tai "luvatuksi maaksi". Alueella syyllistyttiin vuosina 1904–1917 massiiviseen riistoon ja alkuperäisväestön kaltoinkohteluun, mm. nilkan amputaatio toimi yleisenä rangaistuksena pakoa yrittäneitä työntekijöitä kohtaan ja vasemman käden amputaatio "tuottavuuskiintiön" alittaneita työntekijöitä kohtaan. Kyporia kansallisti jokaisen "Pieneen Kyporiaan" syntyneen yhtiön, kun tieto niiden julmuuksista levisi laajemmin Eurooppaan. Silti virkakoneisto ja opetustoiminta pysyivät edelleen täysin kyprien hallussa, aina vuoteen 1937 jAk asti. Siirtomaan asukkaiden koulutus oli lähetyssaarnaajien käsissä, mutta käytännössä koulutus rajautui alakouluopetukseen. Opintoja saattoi jatkaa, mikäli halusi pappisuralle. Yksi näistä pappisuralle suuntautuneista oli - myöhemmin ihmisoikeusaktivistina tunnettu - Arthin Morningstar. Lähes kahdeksan miljoonaa ihmistä kuoli, tai sai pysyvän elämää vaikeuttavan vamman Kyporian pahimman siirtomaakauden (1904-1917) aikana. Suuri Maailmansota Tie maailmansotaan Maailman poliittinen tilanne kiristyi 1920-luvulla jAk, ja vuodesta 1924 jAk alkaen oli selvää, että Kyporian valtiolliset resurssit eivät riittäisi täysimittaiseen sotaan suurvaltoja vastaan. Kyporia tiivistikin yhteistyötään muiden Välimerta ympäröivien valtioiden - ja akselivaltojen - kanssa. thumb|300px Kyporia muutti myös sisäpoliittista linjaansa. Kyporia alkoi varustautua resursseihinsa nähden melko voimakkaasti, asevoimien koko lähes kaksinkertaistui muutamassa vuodessa. Merkillistä kyllä, Kyporia ei tuolloinkaan käynnistänyt yleistä asevelvollisuutta, vaan sotaväki koostui ammattiarmeijasta, vapaaehtoisista ja ruotuväestä. Esimerkiksi yksin aikavälillä 1925-1926 Kyporia osti ulkomailta, tai valmisti 137 75mm kenttäkanuunaa, 76 204mm haupitsia, 47 hävittäjäkonetta ja 95 700 kivääriä. Maailmansodan kynnyksellä Kyporian armeijaan kuuluivat: kahdentoista divisioonan operatiiviset joukot, noin neljän divisioonan suuruiset alueelliset puolustusjoukot ja kahden divisioonan täydennysjoukot. Kyporia sodassa Vuoden 1931 jAk alussa Khalifornia julisti pahasti velkaisen Walschteinin kauppasaartoon ja esti siltä kaiken laivaliikenteen Atlantilla. Kauppasaarto oli tarkoitus purkaa Walschteinin maksettua velkansa. Walschteinin nousujohteinen talous kärsi pahasti laivastosaarrosta ja tilanne maassa alkoi muistuttaa suoranaista lamaa, Walschtein vetosikin useisiin maihin saarron purkamiseksi, mutta näihin vetoomuksiin ei vastattu. Lopulta Walschtein joutui pakotettuna upottamaan saartoa suorittaneet alukset. Aluksi tämän ajateltiin olevan vain pieni sota Walschteinin ja Khalifornian välillä, mutta tilanne eskaloitui nopeasti. Valtioiden keskenään solmimat sopimukset vetivät, dominopalikoiden tapaan, yhä uusia valtioita mukaan sotaan. Kyporian silloinen keisari Augustus III liittyi akselivaltojen ja Walschteinin puolelle. Niinpä liittoumien synnyttyä, oli akselivaltojen puolella Walchteinin ja Pakistadin lisäksi myös Kyporian keisarikunta. thumb|300px Kyporia pysytteli aluksi ulompana sodan tuoksinasta, mutta lopulta Asraelin akselivaltoja vastustanut politiikka ja pelko liittoutuneiden sotilastukikohdasta Kyporia aluepiirissä pakottivat Kyporian sotaan. Kolme Kastamereläistä divisioonaa siirrettiin Kyporiaan salatussa operaatiossa ja kuudes toukokuuta 1932 Kyporian armeija ylitti Asraelin rajan Kastameren tukemana. Oli tähtikirkas yö. Täydellinen hiljaisuus vallitsi, kunnes auto ajoi kyporialaisten insinöörien vuoristoiseen maahan rakentamaa tietä pitkin. Auto lähesty Asraelin rajaa, ja siinä istui neljä Asraelin armeijan univormuihin pukeutunutta miestä. Tunnelma oli synkkä, miehet tiesivät joutuvansa kohottamaan aseensa heimoaan vastaan, kypri kypriä vastaan - mutta Asrael oli valinnut väärän tien. Auto hidasti vauhtiaan ja vähitellen pysähtyi tien reunaan. Näkyviin ilmestyi kyporialaisen upseerin koppalakki "Moffatin miehiäkö olette, vaiko rannikkojalkaväestä", upseeri kysyi, miesten oliivinvihreitä univormuja varovasti katsoen. "Tottahan, toki", autoa ajanut mies vastasi epämääräisesti. Miehet olivat Kyporian hyökkäyksen keihäänkärki. Heidät oli koulutettu suorittamaan erikoistehtäviä vihollisen linjojen takana, sen univormuja ja aseita käyttäen. Operaation käynnistyessä vastaavat joukot olivat ensimmäisiä Asraelin rajan ylittäneitä yksiköitä. niiden tarkoituksena oli ottaa haltuun strategisia siltoja ja kulkuteitä ja katkoa vihollisen puhelinyhteyksiä. Cestin pysähdyttyä tarkistamaan oikean kompassisuunnan, hän kuuli lyhyen karjaisun, joka sai hänen verensä hyytymään: "Sta!" Kaksi asraelilaista rajavartijaa ilmestyi esiin puiden keskeltä, tiukasti kivääreitään puristaen. Cest miehineen kohotti kätensä. Toinen rajavartijoista laski kivääriään hivenen, ilmeisen helpottuneena, eikä ehtinyt korjata virhettään. Cest tempaisi lyhytteräisen veitsensä esiin ja upotti sen vartijan kylkiluiden väliin. Toinenkin miehistä vaiennettiin nopeasti ja ennenkaikkea hiljaa. Miehet jättivät ruumiit taakseen ja katosivat aikailematta sysimustaan metsään. Jonkin ajan kuluttua he saapuivat päätielle, jossa he havaitsivat asraelilaisa sotilaita. Cest lähestyi heitä ja kysyi kohteliaasti tietä lähimpään kaupunkiin. Pahaa aavistamaton osoitti oikean ilmansuunnan. Kukaan ei näyttänyt kiinnittävän miehiin suurempaa huomiota ja nelihenkinen ryhmä saattoi jatkaa matkaa. Kyporialaisten ohitse vaelsi suuria, sekasortoisia asraelilaisia sotilasryhmiä, toiset näyttivät pakenevan poispäin rajasta, toiset pyrkivän sitä kohti. Kyporian suurhyökkäys oli alkanut. Tykistön kauhistuttava jylinä täytti ilman, mutta miehet jatkoivat taivallustaan asraelilaisten sekaan sulautuen. He saapuivat tienristeykseen, jossa pienempi soratie ristesi asvaltoidun päätien kanssa. Siellä he suuntasivat oikealle ja samassa he olivatkin lopullisessa tavoitteessaan. Lujarakenteinen puusilta oli rakenteeltaan riittävän vankka, kantaakseen raskaitakin ajoneuvoja. Kyprialaiset ryhtyivät nopeasti etsimään kaapeleita ja räjähteitä, purkaakseen ne, ilmeisesti asraelilaiset luulivat heitä siltaa räjäyttämään ryhtyviksi pioneereiksi. Perääntyvien asraelilaisten virta alkoi vähentyä, ja pian ohitse kulki enää yksittäisiä, säikähtäneen oloisia, sotilaita, jotka ryntäsivät ohi asraelilaisiin univormuihin pukeutuneista kyporialaisista välittämättä. Kyporialaiset odottivat näkevänsä lähestyviä maanmiehiään hetkellä millä hyvänsä. Sen sijaan he huomasivat oliivinvihreisiin pukeutuneen pioneerijoukkueen lähestyvän siltaa juosten. Kaiken lisäksi neljä sotilaista näytti kantavan mukanaan bensakanistereja. Pioneerit olivat saaneet tehtäväkseen polttaa sillan. Cest miehineen suojautuivat, miten kukin parhaiten taisi, ja poistivat varmistimet aseistaan. Cest odotti, kunnes vihollinen oli sopivalla, noin 60 metrin, ampumaetäisyydellä ja alkoi ampumaan lyhyitä sarjoja kohti eteneviä asraelilaisia. Tulitaistelu jatkui muutamia minuutteja, kunnes Ceistin konepistooli päästi hiljaisen naksahduksen: hän oli tyhjentänyt viimeisen lippaansa. Samalla hetkellä häneen osui yksi, tai useampia luoteja. Kun Cest palasi tajuihinsa, alueella kuhisi kyporialaisia sotilaita. Hän huomasi makaavansa paareilla, hänen päänsä ja jalkansa olivat siteiden peitossa. Kymmenettuhannet sotilaat ja tuhannet ajoneuvot ylittivät tilanteeseen täysin valmistautumattomat Asraelin valtionrajan. Erikoisjoukot olivat suoriutuneet operaation esivalmisteluista erinomaisesti, ne eivät ainoastaan ottaneet haltuun useimpia suunniteltuja kohteita, vaan myös katkoivat kymmeniä puhelinlinjoja. Tehokkaaseen elekroniseen häirintään yhdistettynä tämä esti Asraelin sodanjohtoa muodostamasta tilanteesta realistista kokonaiskuvaa ratkaisevien tuntien aikana. Toisin sanoen, vihollisen johdolla "ei ollut hajuakaan, mitä tapahtui". Sotaan valmistautunut Asrael ei ehtinyt mobilisoida laajaa asevelvollisreserviään ja sen rajalle sijoitetut joukot saarrettiin ja tuhottiin nopeasti. Asraeliin sijoitettiin Kastamereläinen divisioona ja kolme Kyporialaista divisioona ja valtio liitettiin osaksi Kyporiaa rauhansopimuksen solmimiseen asti. Operaatiota voitaisiin kuvata operatiiviseksi voitoksi, toisaalta Kyporian osallisuudesta sotaan ei ollut enää epäilyksiä; Kyporia oli liittynyt akselivaltoihin ja oli niissä pysyvä. Asraelin kaaduttua valtaosa Kyporian armeijasta siirrettiin edelleen kohti etelää. Kastamereltä oli saatu vahvistus aikeista avata uusi rintama Pohjois-Afrikkaan. Kyporian asevoimien oli suunniteltu etenevän kohti Suezin-kanavaa ja näin uhata liittoutuneiden selustaa. Liittoutuneet asettivat valtaosan puolustuksestaan nopeasti etenevää kastamereläistä kenraalia Rummeria vastaan, joten Kyporian joukot etenivät kohdaten vain vähäistä vastusta. Kastameren ja Kyporian joukot kohtasivat 30. kesäkuuta 1932 ja saartoivat Alexandrian kaupungin, vallaten sen myöhemmin. Valitettavasti valtaosa liittoutuneiden miesvoimasta oli saatu evakuoitua kaupungista, liittoutuneet menettivät valtavia määriä raskasta kalustoa, mutta merkittävä strateginen voitto oli menetetty. Kastamereläis-Kyporialaiset joukot, mukana itsensä Rummerin komentama panssaridivisioona, yrittivät seurata perääntyviä liittoutuneita etelämmäs Afrikkaan ja tuhota ne. Tässä ei onnistuttu, takaa-ajo pysäytettiin, kenties tärkeimpänä syynä Rummerin epäilys, jonka mukaan liittoutuneet yrittivät houkutella takaa-ajajansa huollon ulottumattomiin. Kastameren ja Kyporian joukot asettuivat puolustusasemiin. Nopeasti tehtävänjaoksi vakiintui miekka ja kilpi -periaate, jossa hyökkäyksen sattuessa vahvan tykistön tukemat kyprit johdattivat vihollisen tappovyöhykkeille ja pysäyttivät sen etenemisen, jonka jälkeen Kastameren mobiilimmat panssarijoukot iskivät heikentyneen vihollisen ryhmitykseen ja joko tuhosivat sen, tai jatkoivat hyökkäystä selustaan, kuitenkin aina perääntyen takaisin omille linjoille vastahyökkäyksen jälkeen. 1935 liittoutuneiden laivasto-osaston onnistui murtautua Gibraltarin salmea vartioineen rannikkotykistön lävitse ja näin uhata akselivaltojen sisämerenään pitämää Välimerta. Liittoutuneiden eteneminen vesillä pysäytettiin väliaikaisesti Sisilian- ja Messinsalmen kohdalle, kun Kyporian ja Kastameren yhdistetyt laivastot kävivät sarjan kiivaita meritaisteluita liittoutuneita vastaan. 1936 Kastameren sodan kääntymistä pelkäävä aatelisto aloitti vallankumouksen ja syrjäytti Kastameren kuninkaan vallasta. Väliaikaisen hallituksen toimesta Kastamere veti joukkonsa Afrikasta ja suostui rauhaan liittoutuneiden kanssa. Ja pian Kyporia huomasi olevansa sietämättömässä tilanteessa, ilman Kastameren tukea Messinsalmi ja Sisiliansalmi menetettiin nopeasti, liittoutuneet kykenivät nyt paitsi uhkaamaan Afrikassa sotivan armeijan selustaa, myös etenemään Afrikassa, ilman pelkoa Kastameren panssareista. Kyporian asevoimat vetäytyivät Siinaille ja sieltä edelleen liittoutuneiden takaa-ajamina edelleen Asraeliin, samalla laivaston ja ilmavoimain joukot ryhmitettiin suojaamana rannikkoalueita ja Kyporian ja Liborian välistä meriyhteyttä. Takaa-ajon pitkittyessä liittoutuneiden huoltovaikeudet alkoivat ilmetä kaikessa laajuudessaan. Laajamittaiset massapommitukset olivat pitkälti tuhonneet Pohjois-Afrikan ja Siinain rautatiet ja satamat, joten liittoutuneiden armeijoiden vaatima 10 000 tonnin päivittäinen huolto nojasi lähes täysin kuorma-autoihin. Tilannetta pahensivat entisestään Siinailla ja Egyptissä vapautetut kaupungit, pelkästään Alexandria vaati päivittäin 1 250 tonnia rahtia. Se oli mahdollista ainoastaan Khalifornian ja Kirjalan yhdistetyin voimavaroin. Noin 7 000 kuorma-autoa liikkui yötä päivää yksisuuntaisilla reiteillä, kuluttaen yli 1 300 000 litraa polttoainetta päivässä. Kuljetusurakan aikana ajettiin loppuun 9 000 autoa. Ripeää etenemistä ensin Afrikan ja sitten Siinain ja osan Asraelin halki oli ylläpidetty lentokoneista - joskus jopa pommikoneista- pudotetuilla polttoainekanistereilla. Ongelmaksi muodostui lentokoneiden kuluttamat kolme litraa polttoainetta, kahta perille toimitettua kohden. Yhä syvemmälle Kyporian alueille etenevät liitotutuneet alkoivat ajautua huoltonsa äärirajoille. Polttoaineesta oli pulaa - kerran kokonainen panssaridivisioona jouduttiin pysäyttämään kesken etenemisen huoltovajeen takia - ammuksista oli pulaa, ja paikoitellen jopa ruoasta. Se armeija jonka Kyporia Jerusalemissa kohtasi, oli kaukana Afrikan voittaneesta täydellisesti huolletusta ja motivoituneesta. Viimeisinäpä Kyporian merkittävistä taisteluista maailmansodassa pidetään lähes yksimielisesti Jerusalemin taistelua, jossa Kyporian asevoimat pysäyttivät yhteistoiminnallaan liittoutuneiden etenemisen ja tämän jälkeen vetäytyivät parempiin puolustusasemiin vuoristoisille Golanin kukkuloille. Kyseessä oli suurin kyporialaisten joukkojen, ilmavoimien ja tykistön keskityksistä, sitten Siinain rynnäkön. Useita vuorokausia kestäneissä taisteluissa liittoutuneiden hyökkäysryhmitykset lamautettiin useita kertoja jo lähtöasemiinsa, kenttätykistön ja ilmavoimien keskitetyillä iskuilla. Kyporialainen kenttätykistö pystyi suuntaamaan liittoutuneiden asemiin suuren, parhaimmillaan jopa parkinkymmenen patteriston tulikeskityksen. Jopa 200-300 tykkiä saattoi ampua samaa kohdetta yhtäaikaisesti. Tähän liittoutuneiden etenemisen pysäyttäneeseen, Kyporian sotahistorian suurimpaan, taisteluun osallistui yhteensä noin 100 000 kyporialaista. Taistelu ei kääntänyt sotaa Kyporian eduksi, mutta hankki sille paremmat asemat rauhanneuvotteluja ajatellen. Katistanin ja (länsi)liittoutuneiden vastakkaiset mielipiteet olivat tulleet esille jo sodan aikana, eivätkä (länsi)liittoutuneet halunnut myöhästyä Walschteinin kilpajuoksusta ja tuhlata voimiaan Lähi-Idän ja Kyporian vaikeakulkuisessa maastossa käytävään kulutussotaan. Sodan jatkamista vannoneen Keisari Augustuksen kuolema (1936 jAk) nosti valtaan uuden keisarin Gaius XII:n joka aloitti rauhanneuvottelut liittoutuneiden kanssa. Rauhansopimuksessa Kyporia menetti kaikki siirtomaansa ja Turkin ja Syyrian alueensa, Kyporian valtaama Asrael asetettiin Khalifornian suojelukseen, lisäksi Kyporia joutui maksamaan useiden miljoonien sotakorvaukset ja supistamaan keisarin valtaoikeuksia. Maailmansodan jälkeen Rauhan tultua Suuren sodan jälkeen Kyporian entisiltä alueilta evakuoitu siirtoväki sekä rintamamiehet oli asutettava, tämä aiheutti valtavaa kitkaa riittämättömän hallintokoneiston ja kodittomien evakkojen välillä. Lisäksi Kyporian oli maksettava suuret sotakorvaukset Liittoutuneille. Kesäkuussa 1937 vahvistetun rauhansopimuksen mukaan Kyporian oli maksettava liittoutuneille (pääosin Khalifornialle 60% ja Kirjalalle 20%) seitsemän vuoden aikana sotakorvauksia 500 miljoonan Kahlifornian Khalin arvosta. Sotakorvaussopimus allekirjoitettiin Kansankäräjillä joulukuussa 1937 jolloin maksuaikaa pidennettiin kahdeksaan vuoteen - pääosin terroripommituksissa koituneeseen tuhoon vedoten. Viimeinen sotakorvauksia kuljettanut laiva lähti Kirkuvian satamasta 14. elokuuta 1945. Kyporia oli ainoa maailmansodan jälkeinen maa, joka suoritti sille määrätyt sotakorvaukset kokonaisuudessaan. Sotakorvausjärjestelmä perustui sekä tavarantoimituksiin, että käteismaksuun. Sotakorvauksia koskeneet neuvottelut syksystä 1937 vuoden 1938 kesään kuuluivat Svetzan ulkosuhteita hoitavan toimiston vastuulle. Neuvotteluihin osallistuivat myös Svetzan jäsenistöstä koottu komitea ja Kyporian keisari. Sotakorvausten arvoa ei laskettu normaalia käytäntöä käyttäen Khalifornian Khalin arvosta vaan ns. KultaKhaleina, eli kullan arvoon sidottuna valuuttana. Tästä syystä sotakorvausten arvellaan maksaneen noin 15-25 prosenttia 500 miljoonaa enemmän, KultaKhalin normaalia Khalia korkeamman arvon vuoksi. Talentin arvo aleni lähes 25% vuosien 1931 ja 1937 välillä. Tällöin päädytään sotakorvausten 700 miljoonan Khalin arvoon Talentin arvon pohjalta vuonna 1937. Raskaimmillaan 1938–1940 sotakorvaukset saattoivat viedä jopa 10-17% valtion menoista. Nykyisten historioitsijoiden linja sotakorvauksista on kahtiajakoinen, vaikka ne rasittivatkin Kyporian taloutta niin rahallisesti, kuin materiaalisesti, ne myös pakottivat normaalisti hyvinkin konservatiivisen yhteiskunnan omaksumaan entistä tehokkaampia tuotantotapoja ja teollisuudenmuotoja. Hävityn sodan ja sotakorvausten vaikutuksesta yksityinen kulutus laski lähes viidenneksen, investointien arvo romahti kolmasosan ja vienti oli vuonna 1938 vajaan kolmasosan sotaa edeltäneestä viennistä. Sotakorvausten hyötypuolelle on usein laskettu jatkojalostamisen pakollinen kehittäminen siten, että jo vuonna 1941 Kyporian telakat, konepajat ja valimoteollisuus olivat yksiä maailman moderneimmista. Toisaalta useiden arvioiden mukaan Kyporia olisi menestynyt erinomaisesti ja varmasti paremmin kuin sotakorvaukset maksamalla, jos nämä rahavarat ja resurssit olisi käytetty vientitoiminnan ja jalostamisen kehittämiseen. Sodan jälkeen myös useat valtiot kärsivät raaka-aine pulasta ja kysyntää tuotteille olisi varmasti ollut. Erityisesti Kirjala ja Pakistad olisivat kaivannut pikaisia ruoka- ja metallitoimituksia, myös upotussodassa kärsineet kauppalaivastot kaipasivat täydennystä. Toisaalta Kyporialaisen teollisuuden kapasiteetti jatkojalostamiseen oli rajoittunut pääosin maataloustuotteisiin ja erilaisiin metalliyhdisteisiin, joten ulkomaille suuntautuvan viennin mahdollisesta syntymisestä ei ole todisteita. Juuri tämän sotakorvausten muodostaman pakon monipuolistaa ja modernisoida teollisuutta on katsottu olleen hyödyksi Kyporian talouselämälle. Toisaalta sotakorvausten merkitystä on usein liioiteltu, sillä metalliteollisuus ja aseteollisuus olivat sodan asettamien vaatimusten takia kehittyneet merkittävästi jo sodan aikana. Samalla on jätetty vähälle huomiolle se, että resurssien vastikkeeton vienti liittoutuneille vei jälleenrakennukseen kipeästi kaivattuja varoja ja osittain esti ja hidasti elintason nousua. Ulkopoliittiseksi suuntaukseksi muodostui Augustuksen-Tomardin linja. Linja pyrki ottamaan huomioon Liittoutuneiden turvallisuusintressit mutta estämään niiden liiallisen vaikutuksen sisäpolitiikkaan. Kyporia solmi pakotettuna liittoutuneiden kanssa YYA-sopimuksen, joka käytännössä mahdollisti niille siirtää joukkoja Kyporian maaperälle ja sekaantua sen sisäpolitiikkaan. Rotumellakat Vaikka Kyporiassa ei olekaan laillisesti hyväksytty orjuutta 1500-luvun jälkeen, kohdeltiin menetettyjen siirtokuntien alkuperäisväestöä usein orjuuteen verrattavalla tavalla, lisäksi ihmisten syrjintä jäi lakien tasolla voimaan. Lakien mukaan ihmiset olivat tasa-arvoisia, mutta ns. "mustat, tai neekerit" pyrittiin silti erottelemaan valkoisista. Varsinkin työpaikan saamisen suhteen kohtasivat mustat valkoisten taholta syrjintää. Maailmansodassa Kyporian puolesta taistelleet mustat vaativat tasa-arvoista kohtelua ja valkoisten omaamia oikeuksia. 1940-luvulla osa Kyporian hallintoa ja mustaan vähemmistöryhmään kuuluvat kansalaisoikeusaktivistit alkoivat vaatia rotuerottelun purkamista. Keisari Gaius XII ja kansalaisoikeusaktivisti Arthin Morningstar ajoivat etnisten ryhmien välistä tasa-arvoa, kun taas vanhoillisia arvoja kannattaneet Konservatiivit ja maan suurin puolue Oikeistoliitto vastustivat uudistuksia. Poliittisesti jännittynyt tilanne laukesi väkivaltaisena mellakointina 1943. Burutissa "mustien" keskimääräinen taloudellinen asema oli parempi kuin monissa muissa Kyporian suurkaupungeissa. Kaupungin 85 000 mustalla asukkaalla oli keskimääräisesti korkeampi tulotaso ja alempi rikollisuusaste kuin muissa Kyporian suurista kaupungeista. 13. kesäkuuta 1943 poliisipartio pysäytti nuoren mustan moottoripyöräkuljettajan, joka vaikutti ajotapansa perusteella juopuneelta. Kohtaaminen näytti aluksi sujuvan rutiininomaisesti. Paikalle saapui pian mustan miesajajan äiti. Syntyi kamppailu ja poliisi pidätti naisen, mistä tilannetta seurannut väkijoukko raivostui. Poliisi lähti paikalta ja odotti väkijoukon hajaantuvan. Vihaisista teineistä ja nuorista miehistä koostuva väkijoukko kasvoi kuitenkin satapäiseksi. Pidätyspaikalle kutsuttiin lisää poliiseja ja myös aggressiivisesti käyttäytyvä väkijoukko kasvoi. Mies väkijoukossa heitti yhtä poliiseista kivellä, hänet pidätettiin nopeasti tämän jälkeen. Nopeasti levisi huhu, jonka mukaan poliisit olisivat pahoinpidelleet kahta kouluikäistä lasta. Mustat kostivat väitetyn pahoinpitelyn pysäyttämällä valkoisten ajamia autoja, ja hakkaamalla kuljettajat. Valkoinen Ylivalta liikkeen kannattajat alkoivat liikkua mustien asuinalueiden reunoilla aseistautuneina. Ihmisoikeusaktivisti Arthin Morningstar yritti rauhoitella vihaisia osapuolia julkisessa puhetilaisuudessaan, mutta väkijoukosta ammuttu laukaus surmasi hänet. Mustat alkoivat ryöstellä kauppoja, Valkoinen Ylivalta vastasi tähän aseellisesti ja ammutti omistamiinsa liikkeisiin tunkeutuneet henkilöt. Poliisi ja molempien osapuolten johtohahmot yrittivät tukahduttaa mellakan ja aseelliset vastatoimet, mutta turhaan. Itsepuolustusvoimien sotilaat saapuivat kaupunkiin 3. mellakkapäivänä 16. kesäkuuta. Viisitoista ihmistä kuoli neljän päivän mellakoissa, lähes kaksisataa haavoittui. Poliisi ja Itsepuolustusvoimat pidättivät yli viisisataa mellakoijaa. Mellakoitsijoita oli reilut kaksituhatta ja neljätuhatta ihmistä oli tukemassa heitä passiivisesti. Rotuerottelua koskeneet Jimmie Raven -lait kumottiin kolme päivää mellakoiden loputtua, useiden ihmisoikeusaktivistien koottua lakialoitteen, jossa mm. huomautettiin rotuerottelulakien olevan Kyporian perustuslain vastaisia, myös keisari Gaius XII:n allekirjoitus sisältyi kirjoittajien joukkoon. Päätös käynnisti Kyporiassa yleisen yhteiskunnallisen uudistuksen, jossa mm. koulujärjestelmä koki merkittäviä muutoksia. Valkoisten ja mustien väliset yhtenäiskoulut yleistyivät ja vuonna 1944 laissa ihonväriin perustuvat vaatimukset opintopaikan suhteen katsottiin laittomiksi. Kyporiassa perustettiin erikseen ihmisoikeuksia tarkkaileva valtiosta riippumaton tasa-arvolautakunta, jonka tehtäväksi asetettiin syrjintää koskevien loukkausten käsittely ja tasa-arvon toteutumisen valvonta. Kylmä sota ja talouden kasvukausi Toisin, kuin voisi kuvitella Kyporia hyötyi Kommunististen maiden Liittoutuneiden välirikosta ja Kylmän sodan alkamisesta. Mm. Kyporiaa kahlinnut YYA-sopimus murtui ja Kyporia saattoi harjoittaa kauppaa vapaammin, ilman pelkoa väliintuloa tekevistä kommunistimaista. Gaius XII:n pitkän Keisarikauden (1933–2000) sisällä Kyporia muuttui maatalousmaasta noh, edelleen maatalousmaaksi, mutta myös moderniksi teollisuus- ja palveluyhteiskunnaksi. Varsinkin Liborian Provinssiin perustettiin raskasta teollisuutta ja kaivanneiden vienti ulkomaille lähes nelinkertaistui. Varsinainen massaturismi Kyporiaan alkoi 1980-luvulla, kun Kyporian provinssin pohjoisosiin rakennettiin suuria määriä hotelleja. Samalla yhteiskunnan koulutustaso alkoi merkittävästi nousta, koululainsäädäntöä yksinkertaistettiin ja koululaitoksia yhtenäistettiin. Taloudellisesti Kyporia liittyi osaksi länttä liittymällä UC:hen ja Euroopan vapaakauppajärjestöihin. Sisäpoliittisesti Gaius XII:n pitkä keisarikausi oli kuitenkin hajanainen. Vaikka Kyporia lukikin itsensä länteen, salli Gaius Kyporian kommunistisen puolueen syntyä. Katistanin sisäpoliittinen valta Kyporiaan kasvoi. Kirjala, siirtomaineen kiistämätön kapitalistinen supervalta, joutui suuren uhan alle pian Suuren maailmansodan jälkeen. Kommunistinen Khalifornia oli voittanut maailmansodassa itselleen lukuisia territorioita Euroopassa ja Khalifornian liittolainen Katistan oli laajentanut etupiiriään Keski-Eurooppaan asti. Kirjalan siirtomaat olivat taasen vähentyneet. Tämä aiheutti välitöntä jännitystä Khalifornian ja Kirjalan välille. Molemmat olivat ydinasemaita, molemmat pyrkivät laajentamaan vaikutusvaltaansa ja molemmat edustivat poliittisen kirjon ääripäitä tai ainakin olivat lähellä ääripäitä. 1950 ja 1960 -lukujen taitteessa oli tullut selväksi että sekä, Katistanilla, Khalifornialla ja Kirjalalla oli toimiva ydinase, että kyky tuhota halutessaan kaikki edellytykset jatkaa elämää maapallolla. Asetelmaa tulkitsemaan luotiin useita teorioita, niistä tunnetuimpana MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction) -teoria. thumb|300px|Kyporialainen kylmän sodan aikainen "kesämökki" asemissa. Yleisen puolueettomuutensa vuoksi Kyporia toimi näiden molempien maiden heittopussina kylmän sodan aikana. Ja paitsi järjesti suurvaltojen välisiä neuvotteluja, myös oli molempien ydinaseiden kohteena. Lähiaikoina tätä käsitystä absoluuttisesta puolueettomuudesta on kuitenkin epäilty ja Kyporian on väitetty omanneen salaiset kahdenkeskiset turvatakuut Kirjalan kanssa. Mahdollisen sodan sattuessa Kirjala olisi saanut käyttää Kyporian lentokenttiä tukikohtanaan ja vastineeksi Kirjala olisi puuttunut tilanteeseen, mahdollisen kommunistisen vallankaappauksen sattuessa. 1960-luvulla Khalifornia erosi Kommunistisesta liittoumasta, CMA:sta hetkellisesti, maan ajauduttua ristiriitaan kommunismin syntymaan Katistanin kanssa sen oikeasta muodosta. Khalifornia kuitenkin liittyi takaisin liittoumaan 1970-luvun alussa. Kyporia sijoitti valtavia rahasummia, paitsi ilmapuolustukseensa, myös perinteistä hyökkäystä, tai maihinnousua vastaan suunnattuun aseistukseen. Lähes jokainen vähänkään suurempi asutuskeskus omasi S6 -luokan väestönsuojan ja joditablettien ja säilykkeiden myynti hipoi pilviä. 1970-luvulla Kyporia oli julkisesti ilmoittanut liittyneensä Kirjalan, Jeylannin ja Cavalan perustamaan Kapitalististen maiden liittoumaan - CPA:han vastareaktiona sen naapurimaan Khalifornian paluusta CMA:han. Itsepuolustusvoimien tehtäväksi asetettiin mahdollisen toisen maailmansodan aattona toteutettava ennaltaehkäisevä isku, jolla Khalifornian Lähi-Idän alueet olisi otettu haltuun ensimmäisten sotaviikkojen aikana. Varsinkin 1980-luvun loppupuoli oli Khaliforniassa esiintyvien levottomuuksien takia Kyporian kannalta vaarallinen ja ensimmäistä kertaa sitten maailmansodan, koko Kyporian armeija oli määrätty liikekannalle - tarvittaessa Khalifornian raja olisi ylitetty tuntien varoitusajalla. Maailmansotaa ei syttynyt Vuonna 1990 Khaliforniassa järjestetään vapaat vaalit, joissa kommunismia vastustaneet puolueet voittivat. Vaalit eskaloituivat sisällissodaksi vuonna 1992, sodan voittanut kommunistisen puolueen pääsihteeri Mus Ta Pekka ryhtyy Khalifornian (diktaattori-)presidentiksi. Esimerkkinä Kyporian sivustakatsojan roolista voidaan pitää vuonna 1970 julkaistua elokuvaa Kenraali Vanhalempi: kuinka lakkasin pelkäämästä tuhoa, joka herätti pahennusta kylmän sodan molemmissa osapuolissa, sekä kapitalistisessa lännessä, että kommunistisessa idässä. 2000-luvulla Vuosien 2006-2007 lama Kyporian talouselämän riippuvuus ulkomailla tapahtuvasta tuotannosta lisääntyi kovaa vauhtia, käytännössä Kyporian vienti näytti nollaa kehittyneiden teollisuustuotteiden kohdalla, vain Liborian kaivannaiset ja maataloustuotteet myivät ulkomaille, suurin osa Kyporian tuloista perustui turismiin. Globaalin talousromahduksen seurauksena Kyporiaan suuntautuva turismi romahti, samalla Kyporian jo entisestään pieni vienti supistui entisestään. Lama koetteli kaikkia yhteiskuntaluokkia, leipäjonot pitenivät entisestään ja saattoipa niille ilmestyä niin Ladan kuin Mersunkin kanssa. Lopulta Keisari määräsi valtiota suunnittelemaan tukipaketin ja näin kanavoi valtavia määriä valtion rahoja kyporialaisten yritysten keinoelvytykseen. Tämä salli yritysten jatkaa tuottamatonta liiketoimintaansa läpi laman ja esti niitä hakemasta konkurssia sen aikana. Vuoden 2006 talouskriisin jälkeen maan talouspolitiikka ja -elämä ovat muuttuneet kuitenkin huomattavasti massiivisten konkurssien ja Svedtzan tekemien uudistusten myötä. Kriisi paljasti maan taloudessa mittavia heikkouksia, kuten joidenkin yritysten mittavat ulkomaiset lainat ja kurittoman taloussektorin. Kyporian talouskasvu pysähtyi ja lopulta kääntyi negatiiviseksi. Talous on kuitenkin osoittanut toipumisen merkkejä 2020-luvusta eteenpäin. Vuoden 2023 "vallankaappaus" Kyporian suurin sisäpoliittinen kriisi alkoi 5. elokuuta 2023, kun useat kansakäräjien oikeistopuolueiden (nais)edustajat erosivat puolueistaan ja liittyivät feministiseen puolueeseen, jolloin puolue sai haltuunsa lähes kolmasosan kansankäräjien paikoista. Myöhemmin samana päivänä puolue liittoutui vielä Demokraattien ja Harmaiden kanssa. Puolueliiton tehneet Demokraatit, Harmaat ja feministinen puolue hajottivat hajottaneet omat vanhat puolueensa 7. elokuuta ja muodostivat Abolut Feminis Imper -puolueen, joka tuli myöhemmin tunnetuksi Kyporian aikaisempaa "sovinistis militaristista seikkailupolitiikkaa" kritisoivista lausunnoistaan ja ajamastaan vasemmistolaisesta linjasta. Uusi voimaryhmittymä sai haltuunsa yli puolet kansankäräjien paikoista ja ilmoitti vaativansa Svedtzan paikkojen uudelleenjakamista. Puoluetta vastustavat mielenosoitukset Huutavian keskustassa alkoivat 7. - 8. elokuuta välisenä yönä. 8. - 14. elokuuta välisenä aikana puolue hyödynsi kansankäräjillä omaamaansa enemmistöä ja hylkäsi uusien vaalien järjestämistä esittäneet vetoomukset. Samalla ajanjaksolla puolue myi Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimien 1. pommittajalaivueen lentokaluston Ormolville ja vetosi useasti, tuloksetta , kommunistimaihin mielenosoitusten lopettamiseksi voimakeinoin. 16. elokuuta puolue yritti estää Kyporian liittymisen Välimeren Unioniin, mutta Svedtzasta valtaosan käsittävät Oikeistoliitto, Kansanliike ja Konservatiivit saivat läpiajettua äänestyksen. Puolue syöstiin vallasta rauhanomaisesti, joskin sotilaallisen läsnäolon sävyttämänä 20. elokuuta. Kyporian valtion televisiolähetyksessä näytettiin salaa kuvattu video, jossa Abolut Feminis Imper -puolueen puheenjohtaja Melina Callas käski Kyporian poliisijohtajaa Gaius Cottaa lopettamaan mielenosoitukset väkivalloin, ottamaan mediatalot haltuunsa ja eliminoimaan poliittisesti arveluttavat henkilöt. Videon julkaisun jälkeen keisari ja pääministeri hajauttivat kansankäräjät ja määräsivät Itsepuolustusvoimat kaduille ylläpitämään järjestystä ja estämään mahdolliset luonteeltaan poliittiset selkkaukset. Abolut Feminis Imper -puolue hajautettiin, mutta sen muodostaneiden puolueiden sallittiin jatkaa poliittista toimintaa alkuperäisessä muodossaan. Kansankäräjien hajauttamisen jälkeisissä vaaleissa Kansakäräjien kokoonpano ei juurikaan muuttunut "vallankaappausta" edeltäneestä. Hallinto ja politiikka Kyporian on perustuslaillinen monarkia. Kyporian valtion päämies on keisari, jonka virka on periytyvä ja elinikäinen. Kyporia on suurimman osan historiastaan käyttänyt absoluuttista monarkiaa, mutta 1377 jAk lähtien on keisarin valtaoikeuksia kavennettu ja vuonna 1938 jAk voimaan astuneen rauhansopimuksen perustuslakiuudistus muutti keisarin viran ensisijaisesti edustukselliseksi ja seremoniatehtäviin liittyväksi. Keisarilla on kuitenkin edelleen veto-oikeus, *Muistona maan tuhatvuotisesta historiasta, on maan virallinen johtaja edelleen Keisari. Keisarilla on halutessaan oikeus osallistua kansankäräjien kokouksiin ja äänestää niissä ja mikäli äänet menevät tasan tulee keisarin ääni ratkaisemaan äänestyksen, keisarilla on muodollinen veto-oikeus kansankäräjien päätöksiin. Lisäksi keisari voi hajottaa kansankäräjät pääministerin suostumuksella. *Svedtza, eli aatelisneuvos koostuu pääosin kansankäräjien ja keisarin virkaan nimittämistä neuvonantajista. Kukin neuvonantaja johtaa omaan erityisalaansa lukeutuvaa "toimistoa", joka joko valvoo lakien toimeenpanoa ja toteutumista, tai muotoilee lakiesityksiä kansankäräjille. Kyseiset "toimistot" toimivat mm. ylimpinä tuomioistuimina. Alun perin aatelisneuvos koostui Kyporian merkittävimpien aatelissukujen edustajista, jotka neuvoivat keisari ja toimivat hänen edustajinaan rahvaan parissa, mikäli tämä oli tarpeen. Nykyään Kyporian aatelisto muodostuu pääosin Keisarisuvusta ja vain muutama entisaikojen mahtisuvuista on jäljellä, nämä suvut voivat halutessaan osallistua Svedtzan toimintaan neuvonantajarooleissa. *Kansankäräjät, muodostuu kansalaisten keskuudestaan valitsemista edustajista. Kansankäräjät perustettiin 1732, epäonnistuneen Speltti-kapinan jälkeen, toimimaan aatelittoman kansan tarkkailijana Keisarin ja Svedtzan kokouksissa. Molemmat Kyporian provinsseista (Kyporia, Liboria) valitsevat puolet kansankäräjien jäsenistä. Kansankäräjät ovat Kyporian tärkein hallinnollinen elin, joka mm. hyväksyy lakiesitykset, määrittää budjetin ja nimittää osan Svedtzan jäsenistä. Puolueet Suurin osa kansankäräjiin pääsevistä kansaedustajista kuuluvat johonkin puolueeseen. Kyporian suhteellisen riitaisan sisäpolitiikan takia kukin puolueista on muodostanut toisista puolueista hyvinkin poikkeavan kannan poliittisiin kiistakysymyksiin. Kyporian tunnetuimpia puolueita ovat, tai olivat, mm. Muita merkittäviä puolueita ovat mm. * Feministinen puolue * Hajaannus * Kansanpuolue * Liberaalit * Outoliitto Sisäpolitiikka Maailmansodan jälkeen Nationalisiset ja äärikansalliset puolueet joutuivat epäsuosion kohteeksi, vallassa on ollut pääasiassa oikeisto puolueita, näistä suurimpana Oikeistoliitto. Sen nykyinen puheenjohtaja ja maan pääministeri on hyvinvointivaltion kannattajana ja maailmanpolitiikan ”verikoirana" tunnettu Tomard Ankka. Vuosien 2008 ja 2014 välillä Oikeistoliitto oli, lähes poikkeuksellisesti, poissa vallasta, Demokraattien saavutettua enemmistön vaaleissa. Tuolloin nykyinen ulkoministeri Simo Toini toimi Kyporian pääministerinä. Vuoden 2014 vaaleissa Demokraatit kärsivät niukan tappion Oikeistoliitolle, mutta nousi kuitenkin hallituksen yhdessä Oikeistoliiton ja Liberaalien kanssa. Vaikka Kyporian konservatiivinen puolue onkin muihin puolueisiin verraten pieni, pitää se hallussaan silti mittavaa valtaa. Puolue on varsinkin Kyporian varakkaamman ja sivistyneemmän kansanosan suosiossa. Konservatiivit ovat toimineet osana hallitusta lähes jokaisen vaalikauden jälkeen, tämä osaltaan johti Kyporiassa aikanaan tunnettuun Vesiportti-skandaaliin, joka paljasti puolueen laajamittaisesti suorittaman kiristyksen ja lahjonnan. Maantieto ilmasto ja luonto Ilmasto Kyporiassa sijoittuu välimerenilmaston alueella, joskin korkeammalla vuorilla, tai Liborian manneralueilla ilmasto on melko mantereinen. Tyypillinen kesä on lämmin, ulkomaalaiselle jopa tukalan kuuma. Sateeton, lähes pilvetön kausi kestää noin kolme kuukautta, mutta pahimmillaan kauden tiedetään venyneen jopa seitsemään kuukauteen. Merituulet tarjoavat saaristoissa helpotusta tukalaan lämpötilaan, mutta suurkaupungeissa kuten Burutissa, tai Kirkuviassa helle voi käydä sietämättömäksi. thumb|300px Kevät ja syksy ovat välivuodenaikoja, jolloin sää on hyvinkin vaihteleva ja sen ennustaminen miltei mahdotonta. Talvi on muita vuodenaikoja kosteampi ja ajoittaisia rankkasateita saattaa esiintyä, talvi on myös selvästi kesää kylmempi. Talvella hepoasteiden pysyvä korkeapaineen rintama siirtyy auringon mukana kauemmaksi kohti etelää, jolloin lauhkealle vyöhykkeelle tyypilliset viileämmät ja kosteahkot tuulet pääsevät puhaltamaan Kyporian alueella, tuoden alueelle kosteutta ja sateita. Sateita esiintyy lähinnä lokakuun alun ja huhtikuun lopun välisenä aikana, mutta myös kesäisin, jos korkeapaineet väistyvät. Kyporian alueella talvet vaihtelevat, joskus talvi voi olla kuivahko, joskus liiankin kostea, yleisesti talven aikana sataa talvisadealueella 70 sentistä yli metriin, eli selvästi enemmän kuin pohjoisemmissa maissa vuoden aikana. Hallaöitä on Kyporiassa monesti keskitalvella, yöpakkaset ovat harvinaisempia. Öiset lumi- ja räntäsateet ovat harvinaisia, mutta niitäkin esiintyy muutamien vuosien välein. Talven sateet aloittavat kasvukauden, jolloin monet vyöhykkeelle tyypilliset sipulikasvit versovat ja kukkivat. Sadekaudella maa on vihreä ja kukkien peitossa. Appelsiinipuut, oliivit ja viinit ovat tyypillistä Kyporian kasvillisuutta, sillä ne tarvitsevat pitkän kypsymiskauden ja selviävät kuumista kesistä. Kyporian erityispiirre on auringonpaisteen suuri, miltei luonnoton, määrä. Sitä saadaan talvellakin reilut viisi tuntia, kesällä kahdestatoista neljääntoista tuntiin. Kesien kuivuudesta johtuneet mittavahkot metsäpalot ovat aiheuttaneet ongelmia lähes vuosittain. Kyporian valtio on kuitenkin panostanut kattavaan sammutus- ja palontorjuntakalustoon. Kyporian provinssin maantieto Kyporian-saari on Välimeren kolmanneksi suurin saari. Sen pinta-ala on 9 260 km². Kyporia kuuluu maantieteellisesti Lähi-itään, eli Aasiaan, mutta poliittisesti ja kulttuurillisesti sen katsotaan kuuluvan Eurooppaan. Kyporian (saaren) tärkeimpiä kaupunkeja ovat mm. pääkaupunki Kirkuvia (480 500 as), Huutavia (230 000 as.) ja Kitisevä (225 000 as.). Saaren läpi kulkee kaksi vuorijonoa. Pohjoisosan halki kulkee Tietos-vuoristo. Fiktiovuoret kulkevat puolestaan saaren keski- ja lounaisosien halki. Tietos-vuorten korkein kohta on 2 000 metriä ja Fiktiovuorten korkein kohta, Olympos, nousee 2 100 metrin korkeuteen. Vuoristojen välillä on metsäinen Meseriän tasanko. Rannikko on kivistä saaren pohjoisosassa, kun taas saaren eteläpuolella on paljon hiekkarantoja. Rannikolla on laaksoja, joiden maaperä on hyvin soveltuvaa maanviljelykseen, kun taas saaren sisäosat ovat harvaanasuttuja, vuoristoisia ja tiheän kasvillisuuden peitossa. thumb|333px|Oliiviviljelmä rannikon tuntumassa Kyporian pohjoisosissa. Afrikan läheisyyden sekä ilmastollisen ja geologisen monimuotoisuutensa vuoksi Kyporialla on monipuolinen kasvisto. Monimuotoisuudeltaan saaristo on Euroopan unionin rikkaimpia alueita. Kyporialla löytyy yli 1 800 kasvilajia. Lajeista noin 800 arvellaan olevan kotoperäisiä. Lajien kirjo ulottuu pakkasenkestävistä kasveista helteeseen sopeutuneisiin kasveihin ja suokasveihin. Runsaan metsästyksen vuoksi Kyporian nisäkäskanta on pitkälti kadonnut, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa saattaa törmätä vuohiin tai peuroihin. Saariston linnusto on pitkälti hyötynyt nisäkkäiden katoamisesta. Maaliskuusta toukokuuhun Afrikasta tulevat muuttolinnut lepäävät Kyporiassa, jonka jälkeen ne jatkavat matkaansa kohti pohjoista Eurooppaa. Aluejako thumb|333px Kyporia jakautuu viiteen aluehallintoalueeseen. Useimmiten alueet on nimetty aluehallintoalueen suurimman kaupungin mukaan. Kyporian aluehallintoalueista suurin on Kirkuvian aluehallintoalue, jossa maan pääkaupunki ja talouselämän keskittymä Kirkuvia sijaitsee, provinssin - ja valtion - hallinnollinen ja kulttuurinen keskus on kuitenkin Huutavian kaupunki. #Kirkuvian aluehallintoalue (1 150 000 as) #Huutavian aluehallintoalue (850 000 as) #Nicoan aluehallintoalue (125 000 as) #Kitisevän aluehallintoalue (365 000 as) #Larnacian aluehallintoalue (10 000 as) Liborian provinssin maantieto Liboria on melko pieni alue (10 400 neliökilometriä) Se on keskimäärin 56 kilometriä leveä, leveimmillään keskeltä 88 kilometriä, ja kapenee siitä etelään ja aivan pohjoiseen. Sillä on rantaviivaa 210 kilometriä. Pääosan Liboriasta muodostavat Liborian Itä-rajalla kohoavat Kuririan vuoret, joiden korkein huippu kohoaa 3 083 metrin korkeuteen ja toiseksi korkein huippu kohoaa yli 2 600 metrin korkeuteen. Vuoristo on maineeltaan erityisen vaikeakulkuinen ja tunnettu pienistä ahtaista solistaan, tiheästä kasvillisuudestaan ja serpentiiniteistään. Vuoriston vaikeakulkuisuuden takia asutus alueella on vähäistä. Vuorten takana Aasiasta katsottuna on hedelmällinen Mukaan laakso. Mukaan laakso on pääasiassa noin 500 metrin korkeudella merenpinnasta. Litania-joki virtaa Mukaan laaksosta etelään. Suurimmat kaupungit ovat pääasiassa Välimeren rannalla, Mukaan laaksossa ja maan pohjoisosissa. Rannikkotasanko on hyvin kapea. Suurimmillaan tasanko on 6,5 kilometrin levyinen. Provinssin maasto on hyvin rikkonaista, asutus on yleensä keskittynyt suurempiin kaupunkeihin ja välialueet ovat usein sankkojen metsien peitossa. Todellisuudessa esimerkiksi Mukaan laaksona tunnettu alue koostuu useammista jyrkkärinteisistä pienistä laaksoista. Lisäksi provinssia halkoo maantieteellisesti pienemmät Ait-Kuririan vuoret, jotka erottavat Mukaan laakson ja ohuen rannikkotasangon toisistaan. Ait-Kuririan vuorten korkein huippu Taal Mausami kohoaa 2 700 metrin korkeuteen. Rannikolla kesät ovat kuumia ja kosteita mutta sateettomia. Kaste on runsasta ja tärkeää maanviljelykselle. Kuririan vuorilta virtaava kylmä ilma suojaa Mukaan laaksoa meren vaikutukselta, joten ilmasto on siellä mantereisempi ja lunta sataa useammin kuin muualla maassa. Kyporian saaren tavoin Liboria on muuttolintujen tärkeällä reitillä, ja provinssissa on tavattu yli 500 lintulajia. Liboria on metsäisin Välimeren alueista. Vuorilla kasvaa rautatammia, erilaisia havupuita ja Liboriansetriä. Rannikoilla kasvaa monia hedelmäpuita. Aluejako thumb|280px Liboria jakautuu kuuteen aluehallintoalueeseen. Hallintoalueista pienin, Burutin alue, kattaa vajaat 20 neliökilometriä eli käytännössä provinssin pääkaupungin Burutin, joka on myös oma piirikuntansa. Se on provinssin taloudellisen, poliittisen, kulttuurillisen ja sosiaalisen toiminnan keskus. #Burutin aluehallintoalue (1 400 000 as) #Mukaan aluehallintoalue (1 200 000 as) #Pohjois-Liborian aluehallintoalue (150 000 as) #Kuririan aluehallintoalue (50 000 as) #Kaakkois-Liborian aluehallintoalue (100 000 as) #Etelä-Liborian aluehallintoalue (100 000 as) Kaupungit right Kaupungistuminen alkoi maanviljelyn yleistymisen myötä Kyporian saarella. Antiikin ja keskiajan aikaan kaupungit oli erotettu ympäröivästä maaseudusta muureilla, ja kaupankäynnin verottamisen vuoksi porteilla oli tulliaitaukset, itse ammatin harjoittaminen oli kaupungin sisällä ilmaista. Teollistumisen myötä kaupungit laajentuivat alueellisesti, ja autojen ja julkisen liikenteen yleistyminen laski edelleen kaupunkien väestötiheyttä 1900-luvulla. Kaupunkien rajaaminen vaikeutui esikaupunkialueiden vallatessa tilaa läheiseltä maaseudulta. Käyttöön otettiin asukaslukuun pohjautuva luokittelujärjestelmä, jossa kaupungit jaetaan: maalaiskaupunkeihin (2 000–3 000 asukasta), pikkukaupunkeihin 3 000–16 000 asukasta), keskikokoisiin kaupunkeihin (16 000–100 000 asukasta) ja suurkaupunkeihin (100 000–1 000 000 asukasta). Kirkuvia Pääartikkeli: Kirkuvia Kirkuvia on Kyporian saaren suurin, pohjois-rannikolla sijaitseva, kaupunki ja Kyporian valtion pääkaupunki. Kirkuviassa on noin 480 0000 asukasta, joista Vanhassakaupungissa asuu noin 70 000. thumb|300px|Ilmakuva Kirkuvian linnoitettuun vanhaankaupunkiin. Kirkuvian perustamisesta ei ole säilynyt lähteitä. Sen perustivat luultavasti saarella asuneet maanviljelijät noin 7000 eAk. Uusi kaupunkivaltio kohosi nopeasti yhdeksi Kyporian merkittävimmistä, sillä oli mm. yksi Antiikin suurimmista satamista, josta käsin kaupunkivaltio rahtasi suuria määriä kuparia, viljaa ja viinejä itään. Kaupungin taloudellinen johtoasema vakiintui Temurein yhdistettyä Kyporiaa asuttaneet kaupunkivaltiot ja nimitettyä Kirkuvian uuden valtakunnan pääkaupungiksi ja hallinnon keskukseksi. Kun valtakunta vuonna 870 jAk romahti, autioitui kaupunki lähes täysin. Kaupungin uusi kukoistuskausi koettiin 1200 jAk - 1500 jAk, kun kaupungin sijainti merkittävien kauppareittien varrella loi sinne runsaasti telakka- ja satamateollisuutta, näistä tärkeimpänä Arenal satama-telakka. Kirkuvian kaupunki alkoi menettää asemaansa kauppamahtina 1500-luvulla Eurooppalaisten löydettyä meritien Aasiaan ja merkittävien kauppareittien siirryttyä pois Välimereltä. Kaupunkia johdettiin pitkään aristokraattisesti, ja avioituminen eri yhteiskuntaluokkien jäsenten kesken oli jyrkästi kiellettyä. Kaupungin johtamisesta huolehti keisari vuoteen 1520 asti, jolloin keisari Albus V siirsi keisarivallan keskittymän ja keisarillisen asumuksen Huutaviaan. Vuonna 1605 Kirkuviaa koetteli maanjäristys. Varsinkin Antiikin aikaiset ja vanhemmat rakennukset vaurioituivat pahoin, tai tuhoutuivat, linnoitteet, uudemmat kirkot ja kaupungille elintärkeä satama selviytyvät kuitenkin ilman mittavia vahinkoja. Arenalin telakka oli kuitenkin muutamia kuukausia poissa käytöstä korjaustoimien takia. Kirkuvian 480 000 asukkaasta vajaa 70 000 asuu historiallisessa keskustassa, 100 000 kaupungin laitamilla ja loput "urbaanissa" keskustassa. Asumisen kallistumisen ja runsaan turismin vuoksi Kirkuvian köyhempi väestönosa joutuu yleensä muuttamaan saaren muihin kaupunkeihin, ja samalla peruspalvelut korvautuvat turisteille tarkoitetuilla palveluilla. Burut Burut on Liborian-provinssin pääkaupunki, pääsatama ja Kyporian suurin kaupunki. Burutin asukasluku on noin 600 000 (miljoonan, ympäröivä alue huomioiden). Burut sijaitsee Välimereen työntyvällä niemimaalla noin sata kilometriä Kyporian ja Asraelin väliseltä rajalta. Vuorten ja meren välissä kaupunki on kehittynyt kolmion muotoiseksi. Rantaviiva on hyvinkin vaihtelevaa: kalliorannat vuorottelevat hiekkarantojen kanssa. Kaupunkia palvelee kansainvälinen lentoasema. Se sijaitsee kaupungin eteläpuolella lähiöalueella. Satamassa on rahti- ja matkustajaliikennettä, pääosin Kyporian saarelle. Muualle Liboriaan on melko hyvät linja-auto- ja rautatieyhteydet. Ensimmäiset kirjalliset lähteet nykyisen Burutin alueesta ovat vuodelta 914 eAj jolloin Temurei nousi maihin niemimaalle ja aloitti valloitusretkensä Liboriaan. Korostaakseen kansansa ylivoimaa ja merkitystä Temurei käski valloitusretkensä onnistuttua rakennuttaa niemimaalle kaupunki, josta oli myöhemmin siitä muodostuva kyprien valtakeskittymä mannermaalla ja valtakunnan itäosien kyporialaisin kaupunki. Kaupungin satamasta kehittyi Kyporian kaleerien pääasiallinen tukikohta Liborian aluevesillä ja kauppareitit Kyporian saarelle ja takaisin olivat vilkkaat. Kaupungin asukkaat rikastuivat tekstiilien kaupalla. Myös Roomalais-Aristotelinen kirkko toi 19 jAk mukanaan merkittäviä muutoksia. Varsinkin Konstantin uudistukset muuttivat kaupunkikuvaa merkittävästi, enimmillään kaupungissa oli jopa kaksikymmentä merkittävää kirkkoa. 21. tammikuuta 1605 kaupunkiin iski tuhoisa maanjäristys ja sitä seurannut hyökyaalto, joka tuhosi merkittäviä osia kaupungin keskustasa ja surmasi arviolta 25 000 asukasta. Kaupunki ei toipunut ennalleen pitkään aikaan. Islaminuskoiset arabit alkoivat levittäytyä Välimeren itäosiin 700-luvulla, merkittävää sotaa kyprien ja arabien välillä ei kuitenkaan käyty ennen 1504, osin uskonnollisista syistä alkanutta, Antomaani sotaa. Bavut menetettiin arabeille kesäkuussa 1505, mutta Burutia onnistuttiin puolustamaan sodan tappiollisen alkuvaiheen ja väestön liikekannallepanon ajan sen huoltamisen mahdollistavan sataman ja kattavien linnoitteiden ansiosta. Arabit perääntyivät Liborian provinssista ja Kyporian alueelta kärsittyään sarjan tappioita Burutin edustalla käydyissä kahakoissa ja kaupungin saartamiseen pyrkineiden laivastotaistelujen epäonnistuttua. Rajalinjat eivät liikkuneet, mutta keskinäiset jännitteet säilyivät. Burutia linnoitettiin voimakkaasti ja mm. sen kaupunginmuuria laajennettiin. Burutin talous kärsi maailmansodan aikana ja kaupunki joutui mm. Khalifornian terroripommitusten alaiseksi, mutta ironista kyllä, elpyi Asraelin luovuttamisen jälkeen. Kyporia menetti tällöin yhteytensä tärkeään Huifin satamakaupunkiin Asraelissa, mikä kasvatti Burutin sataman merkitystä, myös Burutiin suuntautuva matkailu kasvoi. Burutin rannikolle muodostui erillinen, kokonaan hotelleista, ravintoloista ja kaupoista koostuva kaupunginosa. Talous Yleistä Kyporian bruttokansantuote 2017 oli 200 miljardia Talenttia. Ostovoimakorjattu bruttokansantuote henkeä kohti oli samaa tasoa kuin esimerkiksi Kirjalassa. Kyporian liiketoiminta perustuu kansainvälisiin markkinoihin. Viennin osuus on yli viidesosa koko kansantuotteesta. Noin 54 prosenttia Kyporian viennistä suuntautuu Eurooppaan. Kyporian tärkeimmät kauppakumppanit 2000 olivat Novria, Kirjala ja Jeylanti. Kyporian provinssissa ei juurikaan ole raskasta teollisuutta tai luonnonvaroja. Teollisuus on pääasiassa maataloustuotteiden jatkojalostamista tai rakentamiseen jotenkin liittyvää. Kaivannaisista kalkkia, kuparia ja kipsiä kaivetaan saarella. Alkutuotanto työllistää 40 prosenttia kyporialaisista, jalostus 10,3 % ja palvelut loput. Kyporian työttömyysprosentti on kaksi prosenttia. Turismisesongit vaikuttavat nykyisin huomattavasti työttömyyteen ja työllisyyteen. Kyporian saaresta eroten on Liborian provinssin teollisuus ja alkutuotanto sille turismia tärkeämpi tulonlähde, provinssissa tuotetaan mm. puuta, metallituotteita, puutavaraa, hedelmiä, tupakkaa, tekstiileitä ja erilaisia kulutustavaroita. Suuri osa viennistä suuntautuu Kyporian saarelle josta se laivataan edelleen. Taloushistoria Maailmansodan päättymisen jälkeen Kyporia oli yksi Aasian ja Euroopan köyhimmistä maista. Liittoutuneiden massiiviset pommitukset olivat vaurioittaneet valtion infrastruktuuria pahoin, sotakorvaukset koettelivat orastavaa taloutta ja siirtomaiden menetys lähes tuhosi niihin voimakkaasti nojanneen siirtomaatalouden, joka oli suunniteltu lähes ainoastaan Kyporian laajentumispolitiikkaa varten. Sotakorvauksista selviytyäkseen Gaius XII aloitti sarjan kunnianhimoisia hankkeita ja suunnitelmia talouden kehittämiseksi. Talouden painopiste siirtyi ulkomaankauppaan Kyporian normalisoitua suhteensa liittoutuneisiin vuonna 1938, mitä seurasi investointi- ja kauppabuumi. Nopea laajentuminen massaturismiin alkoi 1980-luvulla, kun Kyporian pohjoisosiin rakennettiin useita hotelleja. Tänä ajanjaksona maan talous kasvoi keskimäärin 9,2 - 10 % vuodessa. Valtavaa kasvua on usein kutsuttu "Gaiuksen ihmeeksi". 1990-luvulla talouden kasvu jatkui, maan nojatessa voimakkaasti korkeaan koulutukseen, esimerkiksi ohjelmoinnin ja insinöörityön nojalla. Kyporia myi ulkomaille mittavia määriä suunnittelukykyä ja osaamista. Kyporian ohjatun kapitalismin malli, jossa kansainvälisesti kilpailukykyisten yhtiöiden kasvua tuetaan veroalennusten avulla, johti sukujen kontrolloimien valtavien teollisuusimperiumien syntyyn. Kyporian talouselämän riippuvuus ulkomailla tapahtuvasta tuotannosta lisääntyi 2000-luvulla suurissa määrin. Suurin osa tuloista pohjautui, joko turismiin, tai jalostamattomien raaka-aineiden myyntiin ulkomaille. Vuoden 2006 globaalin talousromahduksen seurauksena Kyporiaan suuntautuva turismi romahti, joka osaltaan johti Kyporian talouden romahtamiseen. Vuonna 2007 keisari määräsi valtiota suunnittelemaan tukipaketin ja näin kanavoi valtavia määriä valtion rahoja kyporialaisten yritysten keinoelvytykseen. Tämä salli yritysten jatkaa tuottamatonta liiketoimintaansa läpi laman ja esti niitä hakemasta konkurssia sen aikana. Vuosien 2006-2007 talouskriisin jälkeen maan talouspolitiikka ja -elämä ovat muuttuneet kuitenkin huomattavasti massiivisten konkurssien ja Svedtzan tekemien uudistusten myötä. Kriisi paljasti maan taloudessa mittavia heikkouksia, kuten joidenkin yritysten mittavat ulkomaiset lainat ja kurittoman taloussektorin. Kyporian talouskasvu pysähtyi ja lopulta kääntyi negatiiviseksi. Talous on kuitenkin osoittanut toipumisen merkkejä 2020-luvusta eteenpäin. Maatalous Kyporia luetaan edelleen maatalousmaaksi, maan vaikeasta viljelysympäristöstä huolimatta. Kyporian maaperä on monin paikoin kivinen, miltei vuoristoinen, lisäksi maan kesien ovat hyvinkin kuivia ja kuumia. Viljelysmaa on sijoittunut merta ympäröiville tasangoille ja kukkuloille ja vuorten alemmille rinteille. Viljelysmaat ovat yleensä sijoittuneet alueille joissa sademäärät ovat muuta maata suurempia. Sen lisäksi että oliivit ja viini ovat tärkeitä vientituotteita, myös oliiviöljyn ja varsinkin laadukkaiden viinien kotimainen kysyntä on merkittävää. Metsätaloutta ei Kyporiassa juurikaan ole, sillä valtio on eroosiota hidastaakseen asettanut suuria rangaistuksia hakkuurajoituksia rikkoville ihmisille ja yrityksille. Kyporiassa viljellään myös pieniä määriä tupakkaa, pääosin harrastemielessä. Maanviljely työllistää valtaosan Kyporian asukkaista, mutta myös kotieläinten hoito on merkittävää. Saaren maanviljelyyn käytetystä pinta-alasta miltei puolet oli 2000-luvun alussa lampaiden ja vuohien laidunnuksessa. Huomattavia elinkeinoja ovat lisäksi oliivin- ja hedelmänviljely. Maataloustuotteina Kyporia tuottaa viljaa, hedelmiä, viinejä, maitotuotteita sekä teollisuudelle tupakkaa, puuvillaa ja sokerijuurikkaita. Eniten Kyporiassa tuotetaan oliiviöljyjä ja viinejä. Kyporia on yksi maailman suurimmista oliiviöljyn tuottajista, tarkemmin sanoen kolmanneksi suurin. Matkailu Matkailu on yksi valtion tärkeimmistä elinkeinoista. Suuri määrä hotelleja rakennettiin 1980-luvulla parhaimpien uimarantojen läheisyyteen Kyporian pohjoisrannikoille, lähelle satamia ja lentoasemia. Näin alkoi Kyporian massaturismi. Vuonna 2016 Kyporiaan tehtiin arviolta reilut viisistoistamiljoonaa ulkomaanmatkaa. Eniten matkailijoita saapui maahan Khaliforniasta, Jeylannista, Rodorialta, Kirjalasta ja Azzurialta. Ulkomaisen matkailun osuus bruttokansantuotteesta on 75 prosentin luokkaa, loput matkailun muodostamasta bruttokansantuotteesta koostuu paikallisista matkoista. Kyporia on perinteisesti ollut merkittävä matkailuvaltio, joskin Asraelia vastaan käyty sota onkin vähentänyt Kyporiaan suuntautuvaa matkailua. Lukemien oletetaan kuitenkin palautuvan entiselleen. Tunnetuimmat matkailukohteet ovat Kirkuvian, Huutavian, Burutin, Bavun kaupungit, Borotin metsäalueet ja Kuririan-vuoristo. Suurin osa nähtävyyksistä on historiallisia rakennuksia, tai kaupunkeja, tai luontonähtävyyksiä. Tunnetuimpia nähtävyyksiä ovat mm. Huutavian valkoinen torni ja vanhakaupunki, Kuririan vuoret ja Litania jokea ympäröivät alueet. Burutin tuomiokirkko on varsinkin uskonnollisten matkailijoiden suosiossa. Kyporian provinssin pohjoisosat ovat täynnä uimarantoja ja varsinkin massaturismin suosiossa. Kyporian harrastusmahdollisuuksia ovat esimerkiksi snorklaus, lainelautailu, kalastus, vesihiihto, purjehdus, metsästys, varsinkin linnustus, ja vaellus. Koulutus Kyporialaiset ovat yleisesti ottaen keskivertoa koulutetumpia. Maassa toimii useita kouluja, joihin kaikki Kyporiassa asuvat ovat hyväksyttyjä opiskelemaan. Koulunkäynti on pakollista kaikille 6–15-vuotiaille, eli Kyporiassa on oppivelvollisuus. Kultakin koulutusasteelta opiskelijat saavat tutkinnon, jonka avulla he voivat siirtyä seuraavalle asteelle. Koulutus on ensimmäisen oppiasteen ajan kokonaan ilmaista, tätä ylemmillä oppiasteilla oppilaat joutuvat maksamaan ruoastaan ja ostamaan omat koulutarvikkeensa. Valtiolta voi kuitenkin hakea stipendiä näiden kulujen korvaamiseksi, lisäksi valtio maksaa korkeamman asteen opiskelijoille opintorahaa ja takaa näiden lainat. Itse opetus ja tunneille osallistuminen on ilmaista lukiotasolle asti. Koulujen pääasiallinen opetuskieli on kypri, mutta myös lingua romanaa käytetään. Globalisaation myötä suurin osa koululaitoksista tarjoaa opetusta myös vierailla kielillä, pääasiassa englanniksi, tai khaliksi. Suurin osa peruskoulun käyneistä kyporialaisista osaa hyvin englannin kieltä ja hieman khalia tai kirjaa. Energia Energiankulutus asukasta kohti on Kyporiassa hyvin korkea. Syitä ovat paljon energiaa kuluttava teollisuus, korkea elintaso ja ilmastoon tottumattomien turistien vaatima ilmastointi. Myös rahti- ja matkustajaliikennettä vaativat etäisyydet provinssien välissä kuluttavat osansa. thumb|Tuulivoimaloita Kirkuvian edustalla. Energiankulutuksen kasvu pysähtyi 2010-luvulla ennen kaikkea energiatehokkaamman teknologian avulla. Maataloustuotteiden jatkojalostuksen vaatima energia on vähentynyt ja uusittu julkinen liikenne on entistä energiatehokkaampi. Energiantuotannon tärkeimmät lähteet ovat kivihiili, öljy ja uusiutuva energia. Uusiutuvan energian osuus kokonaiskulutuksesta oli vuonna 2018 54 prosenttia. Ulkomailta ostettava kivihiili ja öljy muodostavat edelleen tärkeän osan Kyporian sähköntuotannosta, vaikka sitä onkin lähiaikoina pyritty vähentämään. Ydinvoimaloita konservatiiviset kyporialaiset ovat rakennuttaneet yhden huolehtimaan Huutavian ja sitä ympäröivän maaseudun sähköntuotannosta. Sähkön kuluttajahinta Kyporiassa on keskitason alapuolella, sillä teollisuuden ylijäämä ohjataan usein takaisin valtakunnalliseen verkkoon. Yksityisen liikenteen polttoaineiden hinnat Kyporiassa ovat tavallista korkeampia. Liikenne Kyporiassa on luultavasti ainoana valtiona maailmassa käytössä sekä vasemman-, että oikeanpuolinen liikenne. Kyporian provinssissa liikenne on oikeanpuoleista, Liborian provinssissa vasemmanpuoleista, vaikka liikennelainsäädäntöä onkin yritetty yhtenäistää on se pysynyt muuttumattomana, pitkälti perinteistä ja hitaasta byrokratiasta johtuen. Kyporian provinssi Kyporian (saaren) linja-autoverkko on rannikkoseuduilla melko tiheä ja hyväkuntoinen, harvaanasutussa sisämaassa verkoston kehittämistä ei ole nähty harvan asutuksen takia tarpeellisena. Kyporian provinssiin on sen eristäytyneen maantieteellisen sijainnin takia kehittynyt tehokasta satamatoimintaa. Varsinkin Kirkuvian sataman liikenne ja rahtitoiminta on runsasta. Kyporian provinssissa on kaksi kansainvälistä lentoasemaa, Kirkuvian kansainvälinen lentoasema ja Huutavian kansainvälinen lentoasema, varsinkin Kirkuvian lentokentän toiminta on turistisesonkien aikaan tiheää. Liborian provinssi thumb|left|300px|Kyporialainen moottoritie Kaakkois-Liborian aluehallintoalueella. Liborian provinssi on Kyporian saarta tasaisemmin jakautuneen asutuksensa takia joutunut sijoittamaan huomattavia summia julkiseen liikenteeseen ja teiden kunnossapitoon. Kun Kyporian (saaren) asutus on lähes täysin keskittynyt rannikolle, on Liborian asutus jakautunut tasaisesti Burutin, Mukaan laakson ja Pohjois-liborian hallintoalueille. Liboriassa onkin 400 kilometriä rautateitä ja 5 000 kilometriä maantietä. Liborian satamakaupungeista merkittävin on Burut jonne tehdään risteilyitä Kyporiasta ja jonka kautta suurin osa provinssin kauppamerenkulusta käydään. Provinssissa on yksi kansainvälinen lentoasema Burutin kansainvälinen lentokenttä Väestö Kyporiassa asuu noin 5,5 miljoonaa ihmistä. Maailmansodan aikaan Kyporiassa asui noin 3 miljoonaa asukasta. Väkiluku ylitti neljän miljoonan rajan vuonna 1970. Seuraava puolen miljoonan rajapyykki rikottiin 1990-luvulla, jolloin asukasluku nousi neljään ja puoleen miljoonaan. 2000-luvulla asukasluku nousi räjähdysmäisesti useista sodista johtuneen pakolaisaallon aikana Valtaosa väestöstä asuu suurissa kaupungeissa, mm. pelkästään Kirkuvian ja Burutin alueilla asuu noin miljoonakahdeksansataakahdeksankymmentätuhatta asukasta. Kahdeksan prosenttia maassa asuvista on muiden maiden kansalaisia, heistä suuri osa on Khalifornian tai Azzurrian kansalaisia. Väestöstä 4.5 miljoonaa on etnisiä kyprejä, 250 000 Asraelin kyprejä, 350 000 Kyporian entisten siirtomaiden asukkaita, tai näiden jälkeläisiä, 250 000 Sjurbian valtaaman Azzurrian kansalaisia ja loput 150 000 Fennoskandiasta maahan paenneita, tai näiden jälkeläisiä. Kielet Kyporiassa puhutaan pääasiassa kyporiaa (tai kypriä), joka on perustuslain 4. artiklan mukaan maan ainoa virallinen kieli. Lisäksi Kyporiassa on merkittävä, noin sadantuhannen kokoinen, lingua romanaa puhuva vähemmistö. Lingua romana onkin saanut vähemmistökielen aseman. Äidinkielenä tai toisena kielenä kyporiaa ja lingua romanaa puhutaan erityisesti entisessä Kyporian siirtomaavaltiossa Afrikassa ja Kyporian entisillä Lähi-idän alueilla. Äidinkielenään kyporiaa puhuu arviolta 5,5 miljoonaa ihmistä ja kyporian osaajia arvellaan olevan kuudesta seitsemään miljoonaa. Kyporiaa käytettiin 1200-luvulta 1500-luvulle diplomatian ja muun kansainvälisen toiminnan kielenä Välimerellä. Lisäksi kieli saavutti lyhyeksi hetkeksi aseman korkeasti koulutetun väestön "sivistyskielenä", 1730-luvulla. uskonnot Kyporiassa säädettiin vuonna 1998 maahanmuuttoa koskeva laki, jonka mukaan kaikilla kypreillä, tai Roomalais-Aristotelisen kirkon jäsenillä on oikeus muuttaa maahan ja saada maan kansalaisuus. Lain mukaan kypriksi luetaan jokainen, joka on syntynyt Kyporiassa, tai jonka toinen, tai molemmat vanhemmat ovat kyprejä. Roomalais-Aritotelisen kirkon jäseneksi luetaan henkilö joka on kastettu Roomalais-Aritoteliseen uskontoon, eikä kuuluu mihinkään muuhun uskontoon. Heti lain voimaan tultua Kyporiaan suuntautuva muuttoliikenne kasvoi lähes neljällätoista prosentilla. Laki on herättänyt runsaasti keskustelua, sillä se mahdollistaa jokaisen turvapaikkaa hakevan saada kansalaisuus, mikäli hakija kääntyy Roomalais-Aristoteliseen uskoon. Tutkimusten mukaan vastaava keinottelu on kuitenkin vähäistä. Kyporia on maailman ainoa valtio, jossa valtaosa väestöstä kuuluu Roomalais-Aristoteliseen kirkkoon. Lähes 93 prosenttia Kyporian kansalaisista on kastettu kirkon jäseniksi. Muita Kyporiassa merkittäviä uskontoja ovat kristinusko 3% ja Bangladistisuus 2%. 2 Prosenttia väestöstä ei kuulu mihinkään uskontoon. Mittauksia on kuitenkin väitetty harhaanjohtaviksi, sillä lähivuosina maallistuminen on Kyporiassa ollut huomattavaa ja suuri osa väestöstä kuuluukin johonkin uskontoon lähinnä "tavan vuoksi". Kansanterveys Kyporialaisten elinajanodote on selvästi yli Euroopan keskitason. Väestön keskimääräinen elinikä vuonna 2020 oli 81 vuotta, naisilla 84 ja miehillä 79 vuotta. Kuolleisuus on 10 tuhatta asukasta kohden vuodessa. Yleisimmät kuolinsyyt vuonna 2016 olivat aivo- ja sydäninfarktit. Välimeren ruokavalio, johon kuuluvat muiden muassa pähkinät ja oliiviöljy yhdistettynä runsaaseen kalan ja vihannesten syömiseen on todettu kokonaisuutena terveelliseksi ja yhdeksi syyksi korkeaan elinajanosoitteeseen. Lapsikuolleisuus on 4 tuhatta syntynyttä kohden. Vuonna 2017 maassa oli arviolta 1500 HIV/Aids-potilasta. Terveydenhuollon menot olivat vuonna 2019 5,3 % BKT:stä. Kulttuuri Kyporia on ollut koko historiansa osa länsimaista kulttuurin Kulttuurialuetta. Kyporialaiset itse luonnostelevat mielellään kulttuuriaan sisulla, tuhansien vuosien kulttuuriperimällä ja Roomalais-Aristotelisella kirkolla. Erilaisilla historiallisilla tekijöillä on merkittävä rooli modernin kyporialaisen identiteetin määrittelyssä. Kyporialainen kulttuuri on muodostunut paitsi yrityksestä olla "moderni", länsimaalainen, ja "uuteen maailmaan sopiva", myös tarpeesta pitää yllä perinteisiä uskonnollisia ja historiallisia arvoja. Ruoka ja juoma Kala on Kyporialla kallista, koska valtion vedet kärsivät liikakalastuksesta. Keittiöön kuuluvat kuitenkin esimerkiksi mustekala ja miekkakala. Kasvisruoista mainittakon "Bunajuuri" eli juustoa, kesäkurpitsaa ja perunaa sisältävä piirakka. thumb|275px|Kyporialaisia alkupaloja. Kyporialaisten ruokavalio koostuu pääosin kasvikunnan antimista, kuten täysjyväviljasta, oliiviöljystä, vihanneksista ja hedelmistä. Niitä täydennetään maitotuotteilla, kalalla, lihalla ja viinillä. Kalaa syödään vähintään muutamia kertoja viikossa, vaaleaa lihaa vain kerran viikossa ja punaista lihaa muutamia kertoja kuukaudessa. Ruoanlaitossa käytetään aina Kyporialaisia oliiviöljyjä. Tomaatit, munakoisot, perunat, sipulit ja pavut ovat tärkeimmät kasvikset kyporialaisessa keittiössä. Monenlaiset merenelävät, kuten erilaiset kalat, mustekalat sekä simpukat ovat näyttelevät myös hyvin suurta osaa kyporialaisessa keittiössä. Kyporialaiset (vuohen)juustot ovat myös merkittävä osa ruoanlaitossa, tyypillisimpiä juustoja ovat feta ja halloumi. Hunajaa käytetään paljon varsinkin jälkiruuissa, sokerin käyttö on taas verrattain vähäistä. Juomakulttuuri Kyporian viinikulttuuri on nykyisin melko vaatimatonta verrattuna antiikin Kyporialaiseen viinikulttuuriin. Kyporian viinialueet ovat lukumäärästään huolimatta verrattain pieniä. Kuivan ja kuuman ilmaston vuoksi viinitarhat on yleensä sijoitettu pohjoisrinteisiin ja maan pohjoisosiin. Maan tärkeimmät viinialueet sijaitsevat joko Liborian provinssissa, tai Kyporian provinssin pohjoisosissa. Etelän Bavun seudun punaviinit ovat myös tunnettuja samoin kuin Boron väkevät viinit. Kyporian rypälelajikkeet ovat yleensä paikallisia, joita muualla maailmassa ei käytetä. Monet Kyporialaiset viinit ovatkin tunnettuja juuri ainutlaatuisesta lajikkeistaan, usein jopa pieni, muutamien tynnyrinalojen maatila on saattanut jalostaa käyttöönsä "oman" rypälelajikkeensa. Kyporian erikoisuus on koko maan alueella valmistettava valkoviini ruissima, johon lisätään paikallista männyn pihkaa. Ruissima on ainoa eurooppalainen mieto rypäleviini, jota saa maustaa. Viininjuonti on Kyporiassa suhteellisen runsasta, kyporialaiset (aikuiset) nauttivat lasin viiniä lähes joka aterialla. Viini onkin yksi Kyporian yleisimmistä maataloudentuotteita, ja vuodessa sitä tuotetaan noin 100 miljoona litraa. Kyporialaisten suosituimpia kokoontumispaikkoja ovat störrebucks-kahvilaketjun kahvilat, joissa he esimerkiksi pelaavat cewachea, lukevat ja puhuvat. Musiikki Kuuluisin Kyporialainen yhtye on vuoden 2021 Dollariviisut voittanut rock-yhtye Plus-Kakskytseitsemän. Yhtyeeseen kuuluvat Michael Lettu (laulaja), H-Bacco (basisti), Konstantiinus Khalifarnoos (kitaristi-laulaja), Christopher Ioinides (rumpali). Muita maailmanlaajuisesti merkittäviä/kuuluisia yhtyeitä ei Kyporassa ole, poissulkien jo historian unohduksiin vaipunut vuoden 1999 euroviisut voittanut Bzikebi. Tapakulttuuri Ensimmäistä kertaa tavatessaan Kyporialaiset tervehtivät lyhyesti ja mutkattomasti. Kädenpuristuksen tulee olla tiukka ja sisältää silmäkontakti. Esittäytyminen tehdään tarkasti, hymyillen ja muodollisesti. Kyporiassa henkilöitä puhutellaan nimellä ja titteleiden käyttö on harvinaista. Käytännössä titteleitä käytetään vain keisariperheestä puhuttaessa tai työelämässä. Keskustelu on usein vilkasta ja elekielen sävyttämää. Tunteita ilmaistaan avoimesti ja värikkäin sankääntein. Myös huumoria viljellään puheessa runsaasti. Kirjallisuus Ensimmäiset selkeät todisteet kyporian kielisistä ja selkeään aakkostoon perustuvista kirjoista ovat ajalta 2000 eAk, tällöin Kyporian kirjalisuus koostui lähinnä byrokraattisista asiakirjoista ja historiankirjoituksesta. Antiikin menestyskaudella, ns. suurkeisarien kaudella (900 eAk - 870 jAk) Kyporian kirjallisuus rikastui, tuolta ajanjaksolta on selvinnyt tähän päivään runokokoelmia, historiankirjoituksia ja jopa varhaisia kaunokirjallisia teoksia. Suurkeisarien aikakauden päätyttyä ja kyprivaltakunnan romahdettua kyporian entinen loisto ja kulttuuri taantuivat useita vuosisatoja taaksepäin. Tämän pimeänä kautena (900 jAk - 1180 jAk) tunnetun ajanjakson aikana Kyporian kirjallisuus koostui lähes täysin virsistä, rukouksista, kirkon asiakirjoista ja muusta uskonnollisesta kirjallisuudesta. Kyporian kansalliskirjailijana pidetään yleisesti nationalismin aikakaudella vaikuttanutta ja Kyporian siirtomaasotiin osallistunutta Joan More Seferistä, jonka kenties tunnetuin teos on Yksi Askel Viel. thumb|George I.N Marktet Nykykirjailijoista ylivoimaisesti tunnetuin ja suosituin on George I.N Market, jonka fantasiakirjat ovat nousseet Kyporiassa lähes kulttiasemaan ja saavuttaneet mainetta myös ulkomailla. Myös historialliset kyprien valloitusretkistä kertovat romaanit ovat Kyporiassa suosittu tyylilaji. Urheilu Vaikka Kyporia ei olekaan saavuttanut merkittäviä olympiavoittoja, pitävät Kyporialaiset itseään urheilukansana. "Osallistuimme Olympoksen kisoihin jo kauan ennen nykyisiä valtioita, vieläpä voitokkaasti," on yksi perinteisistä perusteluista, jonka voit kyprin suusta kuulla. Kyporian suosituimmat urheilulajit ovat uppopallo ja jalkapallo, myös erilaiset taistelulajit ja ammunta ja metsästys ovat suuressa suosiossa. Jalkapallon asema suosituimpana urheilulajina on kiistaton Kyporiassa on 60 jalkapalloseuraa, joissa pelaa yhteensä 275 500 rekisteröityä pelaajaa. Seuroista merkittävimmät ovat Kirkuvia United (kotikenttä Kirkuvian Stadion) ja Teiresias (kotikenttä Rugrado). Seurat ovat myös Kyporian ainoat jotka osallistuvat Jalkapallon Mestarien Liigaan. Media Kyporian käytetyimmät uutismediat ovat televisio ja sosiaalisen median viestimet. Vuonna 2014 ne olivat pääasiallinen uutiskanava 80 prosentille kyporialaisista. Televisioyhtiöt olivat aiemmin valtion kontrolloimia yhtiöitä, mutta 1970-luvun loppupuolen jälkeen kaupalliset asemat ja yhtiöt ovat vieneet suurimman markkinaosuuden. Maassa on 37 yksityistä televisiokanavaa, joista muutama toimii maanlaajuisesti. Kyporiassa ilmestyy suuria määriä sanomalehtiä, näistä suurin määrä paikallisesti. Internetkäyttäjiä oli vuonna 2014 noin 85 % väestöstä Elokuvaus Kyporialainen elokuvateollisuus syntyi 1900-luvun alussa, piakkoin "liikkuvan kuvan" keksimisen jälkeen. Ensimmäinen Kyporialainen elokuva oli polttomoottorilla varustetun auton saapumista kuvaava elokuva Vauhti ja ensimmäinen näytelmäelokuva oli Viininjuojat. 1915 jAk humoristisiset elokuvat löivät itsensä läpi Kyporiassa ja loivat jopa muutamia maailmanlaajuisesti kuuluisia näyttelijöitä, esimerkiksi kyporialainen Chapl Echo ja tämän teollistumista kritisoiva humoristinen elokuvansa Takapajula olivat aikanaan hyvinkin tunnettuja. Vaikka elokuvatuotanto muissa maissa tyrehtyikin suurimmalta osin maailmansodan aikana, oli se lähes elokuvauksen kulta-aikaa Kyporiassa. Useat kuuluisat ohjaajat, kameramiehet ja näyttelijät laittoivat muut työnsä syrjään ja palvelivat Kyporiaa parhaimmalla osaamallaan tavalla - propagandan keinoin. Parhaimmillaan elokuvateattereihin saattoi ilmestyä uusi Kyporian asevoimien sitkeyttä ja maanpuolustuksen tärkeyttä ylistänyt elokuva viikon välein. Sodan aikainen materiaalipula asetti kuitenkin haasteita yhtiöille ja niistä vain harvat kykenivät tuottamaan elokuvia totutulla budjetilla. Sodan jälkeen materiaalipula alkoi vähitellen helpottua. Vuosikymmenen loppuun mennessä olivat valmistuneet mm. seuraavat humoristiset elokuvat, Kulkurikersantti, Valkoinen karhu ja Susia suviyössä. Kymmenen vuotta sodan päättymisestä Kyporiassa valmistui suursodasta kertova elokuva Sodan Toiset Kasvot. 1948 julkaistun elokuvan ohjasi Billy Wyler ja se on edelleen Kyporian katsotuin elokuva, joka mm. näytetään aina sodan muistopäivänä. Nykyään Kyporian elokuvateollisuus on tunnettu lähinnä kulttielokuvasarjasta Bruntouchables. Johon seuraavat elokuvat kuuluvat; Bruntouchables, Bruntouchables2 Twice Bruntouched, Bruntouchtables3, 4Ever Bruntouchable, Bruntouchtables Civil War, Bruntouchables Next Generations, Bruntouchables generations2, Bruntouchables generations3, Bruntoucables Origins, Bruntoucables The Last Stand, Bruntouchables Past of future, Bruntouchables Firs Class, Bruntouchables Reconnected Contact, Bruntoucables Into Light ja Bruntouchables The Wrath of Simon. Ulkosuhteet Kyporialle on sen pienen koon ja resurssien puutteen vuoksi ollut elintärkeää luoda ulkomaihin vakaat poliittiset, taloudelliset ja sotilaalliset suhteet. Vuonna 2020 Kyporia perusti VIHTA:na tunnetun sotilasliittouman. Kyporia on myös osallistunut useisiin rauhanturvaoperaatioihin. Kyporian suurimat kauppakumppanit sijaitsevat Euroopan ja Aasian alueilla. Kyporian poliittiset ja taloudelliset suhteet ovat suuntautuneet länteen valtion perustamisesta lähtien. Kyporia otti maailmansodan jälkeen pasifistisen kannan moniin alueellisiin ja kansainvälisiin tapahtumiin Lähi-idän ulkopuolella. 2019 jAk Kyporia osallistui yhdessä Lizenin ja USA:n kanssa VIHTA:n perustamiseen ja on viimeinen siihen vielä kuuluva perustajajäsen. Kylmän sodan aikana maa oli virallisesti puolueeton, mutta käytännössä osa "länttä". Kylmän sodan päättymisen jälkeen Kyporia on osallistunut useisiin VIHTA:n johtamiin rauhanturvaoperaatioihin ja lisännyt sotilaallista läsnäoloaan useilla alueilla mm. uusien liittoumien keinoin. Kyporia on 2000-luvulla kokenut kolme suurta, tai keskisuurta pakolaisaaltoa. Ensimmäisen kerran Asraelin ja Kyporian välisen sodan loputtua, toisen kerran Azzurrian jouduttua Sjurbian vallan alle ja kolmannen kerran Mantlan ja Khalifornian välisen sodan aikana. Enemmistönä ensimmäisen ja kolmannen aallon aikana ovat olleet Asraelin kyprit, ja Azzurrian kaatuessa varsinkin rikkaampi keskiluokka. Asraelin fasistisen hallinnon kaaduttua suuri määrä asraelilaisia sai Kyporiasta oleskeluluvan ja myöhemmin kansalaisuuden, tätä vauhditti entisestään automaattisesti kypreille, tai Roomalais-Aristotelisen kirkon jäsenillle automaattisesti myönnettävä kansalaisuus. Vuonna 2023, kolmannen pakolaisaallon aikana, uutisoitiin laajalti Kyporian aikeesta sulkea rajansa asraelilaisilta turvapaikanhakijoilta Khalifornian pyynnöstä, tämä herätti runsaasti kansainvälistä paheksuntaa, vaikkakin huhut todettiin myöhemmin vääriksi. Suhteet kommunistisiin maihin Kyporian suhteet kommunistisiin valtioihin ovat pääosin kylmähköjä. Useisiin terrori-iskuihin syyllistyneen kommunistisen puolueen erottaminen puoluerekisteristä johti useiden kommunististen maiden vastustukseen ja jopa Katistanin uhkaukseen sekaantua Kyporian sisäpolitiikkaan aseellisin keinoin. Kuitenkin Kyporian rajanaapuri Khalifornia muodostaa tähän poikkeuksen. Huolimatta ajoittaisista kylmistä jaksoista, ovat maiden suhteet olleet pääosin lämpimät. Kyporia ja Khalifornia ovat mm. solmineet maiden välille puolustusliiton. Do you hear the people sing, kansallislaulu Do yuo hear the people sing, on Kyporian epävirallinen kansallislaulu, se esiintyy lähes kaikissa juhlissa, valtiollisissa tilaisuuksissa sitä pyritään kuitenkin välttämään, sen sotaiseen alkuperään vedoten. Ensimmäiset taltioidut kuvakset laulusta ovat kolme vuotta Kyporiassa käydyn Speltti-Kapinan jälkeen. Historioitsijoiden mukaan laulu "Do you hear the people sing" kuvastaa Kyporian kansan toiveita kapinan jälkeisestä paremmasta tulevaisuudesta. Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men? |It is the music of the people |Who will not be slaves again! |When the beating of your heart |Echoes the beating of the drums |There is a life about to start |When tomorrow comes! Nousee laulu ihmisten, |vihasta kasvaa köyhien. |Kuuletko kuinka laulaa kansa |kun se hylkää orjuuden? |Laulu mielet kiihdyttää, |sydän lyö tahtiin rumpujen. |Elämä vanha taakse jää, |koittaa huominen! Will you join in our crusade? |Who will be strong and stand with me? |Somewhere beyond the barricade |Is there a world you long to see? |Then join in the fight |That will give you the right to be free! Liity joukkoon marssivaan, |käy taakse barrikadien, |niin kanssas nähdä saan |maailman kansanvaltaisen! |Käy joukkoomme vaan, |kohta kanssasi jaan vapauden! Kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Will you give all you can give |So that our banner may advance |Some will fall and some will live |Will you stand up and take your chance? |The blood of the martyrs |Will water the meadows of Kyporia! |Joukko marssii eteenpäin, |ma katson lippuun liehuvaan. |Jotkut kaatuu viereltäin, |menehtyy taiston tuoksinaan. |ja verellään kasteltu |vainiot on Kyporian! kertosäe |Do you hear the people sing? |Singing the songs of angry men?... Maanpuolustus Kyporian Itsepuolustusvoimia pidetään yksinä Lähi-idän vahvimmista. Kyporian puolustusmenot ovat Asraelia vastaan käydyn sodan ja useiden lähialueella tapahtuneiden terrori-iskujen takia verrattain korkeat: esimerkiksi vuonna 2021 jAk ne olivat 8.7 % maan bruttokansantuotteesta (21,75 miljardia). thumb|250px|Kyporian Itsepuolustusvoimien tunnus. Kyporialla arvellaan olevan itsenäinen kyky laukaista tiedustelusatelliitteja Kirjalan, Khalifornian ja Katistanin ohella. Tunnettuja Kyporialaisia aseta ovat muun muassa, Kyp-15 rynnäkkökivääri ja Mossu-Naantali kivääri, näistä jälkimmäinen on merkittävä vientituote. Kyporialla on oletettavasti ydinaseita. Useiden kansainvälisten arvioiden mukaan Kyporialla oli vuonna 2020 15-30 toimivaa ydinasetta. Kyporian arvellaan jatkokehittävän ydinaseitaan runsaasti, varsinkin vuonna 2021, jolloin nämä tutkimukset naamioitiin runsaan maskirovkan keinoin maanjäristyksiksi. Näiden kokeiden päätavoite oli todennäköisesti pyrkimys "kutistaa" ydinase ballistiseen ohjukseen sopivaksi. Yhdistyneet Valtiot (United Countries, UC) antoivat vuosina 2019 ja 2021 jAk päätöslauselman Kyporian mahdollisen ydinaseohjelman tarkastamisesta. Kyporia kieltäytyi yhteistyöstä. Itsepuolustusvoimat muodostuvat kolmesta asehaarasta Maa-, Meri-ja Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimista. Itsepuolustusvoimat valvovat sekä Kyporian sisäistä että ulkoista turvallisuutta. Myös Kyporialainen vapaehtoinen maanpuolustusjärjestelmä Kaitsel toimii yhteistyössä Itsepuolustusvoimien kanssa. *Itsepuolustusvoimien pääesikunta. *KIERIT-erikoisjoukot, 25+5 sotilasta. *Moffat. (Alla olevat puolustushaarat ovat pääesikunnalle alisteisia) Maa-itsepuolustusvoimat Maa-itsepuolustusvoimat valvovat Kyporian maa-alueiden koskemattomuutta ja turvaavat siviiliväestön elämäntavan jatkuvuutta. Maa-Itsepuolustusvoimat voidaan karkeasti jakaa kahteen sotilaslääniin, tai valmiusjoukkoihin ja reserviin. *Maa-itsepuolustusvoimien esikunta Kyporian sotilaslääni *Kyporian sotilasläänin esikunta. 1. Valmiusprikaati *Esikunta- ja viestipataljoona, 750 sotilasta, 70x ajoneuvo. *3x Jalkaväkipataljoona, 800 sotilasta, 75x panssariajoneuvo, 12x 120mm kranaatinheitin. *Ilmatorjuntakomppania, 150 sotilasta, 24x lähi-ilmatorjuntaohjusjärjestelmä, 30 ajoneuvo. *2x Tykistörykmentti (2x Patteristo, 300 sotilasta, 16x 155mm tykki, 2x raketinheitin, 30x ajoneuvo). *Pioneeripataljoona, 600 sotilasta, 40x ajoneuvo, 10x työkone. *Huoltopataljoona, 750 sotilasta, 175 ajoneuvoa. 3. Valmiusprikaati thumb|300px|Kyporialainen Mukhava panssarivaunu eteläisessä Liboriassa Asrael-Kyporia sodan aikana. 4. Valmiusprikaati 20. Ohjusprikaati *Esikunta- ja viestipataljoona. *Strategiset(ydin)ohjusjoukot 16 ballistista ohjusta, joista viidellätoista on neljä 90 kilotonnin ydinkärkeä ja yhdellä (yksi yhden) megatonnin ydinkärki. 20x kuljetusajoneuvo, 50x ajoneuvo, 1000 sotilasta. *Ilmatorjuntapatteristo, 4x keskipitkän kantaman ilmatorjuntaohjusjärjestelmä. *Pioneeripataljoona. *Huoltopataljoona. 3. Mekanisoitu TSTOS *1950 sotilasta, 29x panssarivaunu, 48x rynnäkköpanssarivaunu, 18x panssarihaupitsi, 30x panssariajoneuvo, 2x siltapanssarivaunu, 2x raivauspanssarivaunua, 4x hinauspanssarivaunu, 3x ilmatorjuntapanssari (esikunta- ja viestikomppania, 3x panssarikomppania, panssarihaupitsipatteristo, huoltokomppania, panssaripioneerikomppania) Ilmatorjuntarykmentti *Huutavian, Kirkuvian ja Nicoan Ilmatorjuntapatteristot. Liborian sotilaslääni *Liborian sotilasläänin esikunta. 8. Valmiusprikaati 18. Vuoristoprikaati *Esikunta- ja viestipataljoona. *Vuoristopataljoona, 750 sotilasta, 10x 120mm kranaatinheitin, 50x ajoneuvo. *Vuoristopataljoona. *Pioneeripataljoona. *Panssarihaupitsipatteristo. *Huoltopataljoona. 13. Panssariprikaati. *4. ja 5. Mekanisoitu TSTOS. 2. Jalkaväkiprikaati. *3x jalkaväkipataljoona, patteristo, esikunta- ja viestipataljoona, ilmatorjuntakomppania, pioneeripataljoona ja huoltopataljoona. Erillinen ilmatorjuntarykmentti *Burutin, Bavutin ja Borotin ilmatorjuntapatteristot. Rajavartiolaitos Rauhanaikana rajavartioston pääasiallisena tehtävänä on valvoa Kyporian raja-alueiden turvallisuutta, lisäksi Rajavartioston tehtäviin kuuluvat mm. rajatarkastukset ylityspaikoilla. Sotatilanteessa rajavartiolaitos sulautettaisiin osaksi Maa-itsepuolustusvoimia. Erikoisrajakomppania 5x Erillistä sotilaspoliisikomppaniaa 10x Erillistä rajakomppaniaa Reservi 10. Panssariprikaati *6. ja 7. Mekanisoitu TSTOS. 14. Keisarillinen Mekanisoitu prikaati *Esikunta- ja viestipataljoona. *Ratsuväkirykmentti, 1000 sotilasta, 50x panssariajoneuvo, 50x ajoneuvo, 12x 120mm kranaatinheitin. *Ratsuväkirykmentti. *Panssarihaupitsipatteristo. *Huoltopataljoona. 15. Mekanisoitu prikaati 22. Mekanisoitu prikaati 24. Vuoristoprikaati 6. Jalkaväkiprikaati 7. Jalkaväkiprikaati 9. Jalkaväkiprikaati 11. Jalkaväkiprikaati. 16. Jalkaväkiprikaati 17. Jalkaväkiprikaati 23. Jalkaväkiprikaati 25. Jalkaväkiprikaati 1. Mekanisoitu TSTOS 2. Mekanisoitu TSTOS Tykistöreservi, 20x Tykistörykmentti, 4x Panssarihaupitsipatteristo + erillinen raketinheitinrykmentti (30x raskas raketinheitin) ja erillinen ilmatorjuntarykmentti Maa-itsepuolustusvoimien sotilaskohtainen varustus Sotilailla on ohjesäännön mukainen yksinkertainen (maastokuvioitu) kenttäunivormu m/15, jonka olkaimet ja takin reunukset ovat vaaleansinisiä. Mantelia pidetään vasemman olan yli rullattuna. Vyönä käytetään miehistövyötä m/14 johon kiinnitetään mm. patruunataskut, tarvikelaukku (ns. leipälaukku) ja kenttälapio. Miehistön pääaseina toimivat Mossu-Naantali automaattikivääri (ns. yhden linjan kivääri) m/12 (kaliiperi 7,62mm), Naantali-sotilaspistooli m/12 (kaliiperi 7,62mm) ja Kyp-15 Rynnäkkökivääri (johon on yleensä kiinnitetty Kyp-16-kranaatinheitin). Upseerit käyttävät yleisesti Kyp-19 konepistooleita. Muita varustukseen kuuluvia varusteita ovat mm. suunnistusvälineet, taisteluliivit, pimeänäkölaitteistot, kiikarit, veitset ja erilaiset heitteet. Meri-itsepuolustusvoimat Kyporian marialueiden alueellisen koskemattomuuden turvaaminen on asetettu Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien tehtäväksi. Sotatilanteessa Meri-itsepuolustusvoimat olisi mitä todennäköisimmin vedetty rannikon suojaksi maihinnousuja vastaan ja niitä käytettäisiin ns. fleet in being strategialla. *Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien esikunta ja huolto.thumb|250px|MA-I Maihinnousualus. Kotilaivasto *Viisi VL-Hai luokkaan kuuluvaa alusta (VL-Sinihai, VL-Tiikerihai, VL-Valashai, VL-Valkohai ja VL-Merilehmä) *Neljä ohjusilmatyynyalusta (KOA-Burut, KOA-Kitisevä, KOA-Huutavia ja KOA-Kirkuvia) *Kuljetuslippue, 8 maihinnousualusta, 20 maihinnousuvenettä.thumb|300px|KOA-Burut ohjusilmatyynyalus Kyporian aluevesirajalla.thumb 12. Rannikkoprikaati *Esikunta ja huolto. *3x Rannikkojääkäripataljoona, 750 sotilasta, 10x panssariajoneuvo, 30x ajoneuvo, 10x 120mm kranaatinheitin. *6x Rannikkojalkaväkikomppania, 150 sotilasta, 10x ajoneuvo, 2x 120mm kranaatinheitin. *Taistelusukeltajakomppania, 100 sotilasta. *Rannikko-ohjuskomppania, 200 sotilasta, 15x meritorjuntaohjus laukaisulaite, 15x panssariajoneuvo, 15x ajoneuvo. *Tykistörykmentti. *Meri-itsepuolustusvoimien Paikallisyksiköt, 1500 sotilasta. Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimat Kyporian Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimat turvaavat ilma-alueiden koskemattomuuden ja kriisitilanteissa tukevat muiden aselajien toimintaa. Kyporian suur- ja supervaltoihin verratessa pienistä resursseista johtuen ovat Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimat omaksuneet verrattain defensiivisen strategian. 4. Lentorykmentti *Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimien esikunta, viesti ja huolto. *Ilmatarkkailu, 7x kaukovalvontatutka, 12x keskikantaman tutka, siviilijärjestelmät. *1. Torjuntahävittäjälaivue, 30 Purevia Torment torjuntahävittäjää.thumb|300px|Kaksi Purevia Torment hävittäjää tunnistuslennolla Kyporian yllä. *2. hävittäjälaivue, 30 Toxic-Wings hävittäjää (palveluksessa kesästä 2024-). *Kuljetuslentue, 5 kuljetuslentokonetta **Joissa yhteensä 150 lentäjää ja 550 mekaanikkoa. *Maahanlaskurykmentti, 30 kuljetushelikopteria, 1000 sotilasta. *Laskuvarjopataljoona, 750 sotilasta. *Ilma-itsepuolustusvoimien paikallisyksiköt, 3000 sotilasta. *Sotilaspoliisikomppania "Emu", 100 sotilasta. Luokka:Alueet Luokka:Valtiot, Alueet Luokka:Valtiot Luokka:Kyporia Luokka:Suositellut artikkelit Luokka:Monarkiat